Accidental Happiness
by AngelOfOurDarkness
Summary: AU After accidentaly proposing to Sakura, Itachi takes her to his home. What will happen? And just who dares to hurt the possessive Uchiha's mate! Vampfic, lemons and x-over later on temporary HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback/dream_

'Thoughts'

**'Inner persons words'**

"Talking"

**AOOD (AngelOfOurDarkness): Hi!! I made this for a friend on a website! We are both obsessed with fantasy monsters! (fantasy monsters aren't monsters in my world…)**

**Naruto: I want a website friend too!!**

**AOOD: But you haven't! But you have me!**

**Naruto: Yeah… Thanks.**

**AOOD: Now, say the **_**thing**_** for me, will ya?**

**Naruto: Me-chan don't own me or any characters, there may be some exceptions!**

**AOOD: OMG!! Naruto called me with -chan!! Me so happy!! Let the story begin!**

**Chapter I- Big miss!**

"Why in the living hell is all bookshelf's so god damn high?" a pink haired girl grumbled as she tried too get a book in Amega's library. She wasn't very tall so even if she stretched and went up on her tiptoes she couldn't reach the book. "What a good vocabulary, what you are trying to reach isn't a dictionary, is it?" someone said from behind, by the tone it was a male. She turned around and glared into dark obsidian. The man was taller then her, a good ten centimetres or more. He had black hair that matched his eyes. Lines in his face was a clear evident of too little sleep, even if he was very handsome in it. His lips was smirking down at her. "No, it isn't" she snapped. 'How very interesting, a girl that don't blush when seeing me'.

He took a step closer, "what is your name?" "Sakura, was it something else you wanted?" she turned around and was just about to reach for the book again when something pressed against her back making her stand against the bookshelf while the one behind her pushing against her. "I thought you might need some help. I'm Itachi by the way" he said and grabbed the book and slowly took it down. 'Why the hell is he so fucking slow?!' Sakura thought and snorted. This was definitely not her day, first she broke her mobile, then she tripped on the street and got a bruise on her knee and now she's stuck in this situation!

Itachi stepped back and gave the pissed girl the book. "Interesting choice, vampires" he smirked, and you could hint his canine tooth that was slightly too long for a normal human… "Yeah, I find them interesting. Do you got a problem with that?" Sakura hissed and took the dark green cover filled with pages. **'Did you see his tooth? HE'S A VAMPIRE!!' **Inner Sakura squealed delightfully. 'Oh, yeah… I noticed. I wonder if he has noticed I'm one too?'

Sakura walked past him and made her way to the reception. "Ah, good day Sakura-chan! Have you found what you was looking for?" an old man, with big glasses that made his eyes three times the size they really where, asked with a smile. "Yes, I did Taju-ojii-sama!" Sakura smiled and failed to notice a certain ebony haired man behind her. "And is this your new boyfriend?" the elder pointed behind his young friend. "Huh?" she turned around and the smile transformed into a frown.

"Oh, have our cute Sakura finally got a boyfriend?" Another man with white hair and red tattoos under his eyes came in. "Good day Jiraya-san" Sakura greeted him, totally ignoring the question. "Here, you can have one of my Icha Icha paradise books for some inspiration" he gave a wink and was just about too go back in the stockroom again. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!! YOU OLD PERV!!" she flamed up and got red in the face from frustration. She raised her fist ready for a hard punch but it got grabbed from behind. "And that would be a bad thing?" Itachi asked faking a hurt look. "Urgh… Why wouldn't it?" she rolled her green irises. "Then go out with me so I can prove it isn't that bad" he smirked at the shocked look he received.

Sakura broke her hand free from the grip on it. "And why would I?" she glared hard at him. "Because You owe me for taking that book down for you" his smirk grew even bigger. "Fine" she growled out. Then she quickly borrowed the book she was holding and they walked out.

Itachi was the first to break the silence, "are you hungry?" Sakura had too think a bit on that question, but her stomach answered for her. "I take that as a yes" he chuckled. They walked to a cafe and ordered. "Take anything you want, I'll pay" he said still smirking faintly. His lady company eyed the menu. "Um… I'll take a strawberry cake with a strawberry milkshake" she said and put the paper down. "And you?" she gave a microscopic smile to him. "Strawberry pastry with coffee. You know that a smile fits you much better" he added and saw the small blush come up.

"Don't expect it to show often" Sakura sighed and stared out the window. The smile was gone and a sad look had replaced it. "Something wrong?" Itachi asked and waved for a waiter to come there. "No… Nothing's wrong" she said weakly, giving away the quite opposite from what she had told him. "Can I take your orders, sir?" a waiter with green spiky hair asked as he took out a small writing pad. The ebony haired man told the things they wanted and then turned back to his prey. "So, what are your parents doing?" one of the most common questions one could ask made her flinch. "My parents are dead. I grew up on a… foster home. And yours?" her emotionless façade was up.

After eyeing her for some time Itachi answered, "my parents are political people." Sakura giggled at the 'political people' part. A sweet, innocent giggle. "Say, are you living alone?" he got an raised eyebrow in answer. "Yeah, who wants too stay in a hellhole? Worse than school…" she bit her bottom lip on the inside. She had just revealed a big secret, not the whole story but now he surely wanted to know more. "A hellhole? That is something I would want to see" he said and closed his eyes. 'Huh? He don't want to push the matter further? Urgh… I sounded so serious there…'

'**Hm… maybe he has lived in a hellhole too?'**

'How should I know?'

'**Ask him! He asked us!'**

'You aren't crazy are you?'

'**Huh? Crazy? Who gave you that idea?'**

'You did. And I sense He is a very powerful vampire.' Yep, one of Sakura's special ability as vampire is to sense how strong other ones are. She has many other hidden skills (A/N: OMG!! Can she make a super duper strong spiny spin like Link in Zelda Twilight princess?! Sakura: not those kinds of hidden skills Angel-chan… AOOD: oh…). All blood sucking vampires (some don't because they see it as murders) had different abilities. Some had bloodlines plus natural powers, some had just their natural to trust. She herself didn't really know if she was a bloodline carrier or just a normal one.

"Blossom? Are you still with me?" Itachi's voice brought her back to the world outside her mind. "What is it?" her eyes turned down too the plate and glass before her. "Oh…" she silently took the spoon and began eating. The sweet cake was soon gone, like the milkshake that came with it. She swallowed a burp and leaned back in the chair. Itachi was also done. She smiled, "thanks for the meal." Food always gets her happy. He nodded in response.

Itachi took out some money and left them on the table and got up. "Let's go" he said emotionlessly. "O-ok…" Sakura also got up and followed her 'date'. "I was just wondering… Why was you on the library? You didn't borrow a book of what I could see" she was beside him and her face was his way. "It's quiet there" he paused before continuing, "before I heard your colourful choice of words, that is." At that remark she frowned and crossed her arms. 'To bad she's a human. She could have made a fine mate. And one that stands out, she isn't like all other sluty, squealing fan girls' he sighed at the thought.

Sakura tripped and was just about too let out a yelp when a arm caught her. "Be careful, you wouldn't like too hurt yourself" Itachi gently said. "Eh… Thanks I guess" she scratched her cheek a bit nervously. "You're welcome, cherry" she twitched at the new nickname. "Don't. Call. Me. That. Ever. Again." She paused at every word making her point clear. "It won't happen again, cherry" he said mockingly and turned into a dark alley. "I said don't call me that!" she seamed unaffected by the creepy surroundings, by now any other girl would try to run for their lives. Even if it would be pointless.

"Uh? What are we doing here?" she asked dumbfounded. Sakura let out a cry of pain as she got showed up against the wall behind her. "W-what are y-you doing?" she rasped out and looked in Itachi's eyes. They had turned from obsidian to fiery crimson. He opened his mouth and his canine tooth's got even longer then before. He lowered his head too her level and his teeth's brushed against her pale skin on her neck. A shiver ran through her, one of delight. But Itachi thought it was out of fear.

Itachi slowly punctured her skin and her blood flooded into his mouth. It had a sweet taste, like sugar or candy. Sakura's hand found their way to his shoulders and tried to push him away. "I-Itachi…" she stuttered out. He soon stopped drinking the red liquid and pulled his head back. He had expected too meet with a hurt and pale girl. But she wasn't reacting encoring to plan. Her cheeks where flushed and her eyes where wide with shock. "Y-you do know what you did just now, right?" her hand got of his shoulder and pressed against the small holes in her throat.

"I drank your blood" Itachi simply answered. "And you did know I was a vampire, right?" Sakura turned her gaze to the ground, not wanting to see his reaction. And it was lucky for him that she did. His eyelids was as high up as they could be and his mouth was open. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' he thought and inhaled a shaky breath. **'YOU JUST PROPOSED YOU FUCKING BAKA!!'** this new voice startled him and his wings came out of his back.

'Who the hell are you?'

'**I'm your Inner! But concentrate on the sexy girl in front of you!'**

'Sexy?'

**'Hell yeah!! She's as hot as hell!! Come on! Why else would your dick be throbbing right now if she wasn't?'**

'Just shut the fuck up!'

"I-Itachi? You did know what you where doing, right?" she asked again, carefully. When she didn't get a response she quickly began again, "I-I could kill myself if you thought I was a human!" Itachi backed away just a step when he heard it. "Why the hell would you do that?" he glared at her and showed her up against the wall again, but not as rough as before. "I-I don't have anyone, or anything for that matter, so if you don't want me to be your mate I can kill myself! You thought I was a human, it was my fault for not telling you that I was a vampire when I saw you was one too!" Sakura was on the edge to crying. He looked so angry, she had always been afraid of males that looked angry. "And why would you be the only one responsible? It was me that drank your blood and I'm going too take responsibility for it!" he nearly yelled at her for thinking something so stupid. "But you can't be with someone you don't –mumfph" she got cut of when his lips came on hers. Her eyes widened again and the tears dried up fast.

When Itachi broke the kiss he stared into her orbs. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do. That is one thing you should remember while being my mate" Sakura gasped, he didn't want her too commit suicide? "W-why?" she took a firmer grip on his white shirt. "Because maybe I'll show you what I can do…" he purred into her ear. Her breath caught in her throat. 'HE'S FLIRTING?!' she yelled in mind.

**'WE ARE GOING TO MARRY THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE UNIVERSE!! SHANNARO!!'**

'THAT WASN'T WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!!'

'**What the hell is wrong with a fiancé flirting with his fiancé?'**

'YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!'

'**What's the problem?! He likes us, we like him. It's perfect!'**

'WE DON'T LIKE HIM!!'

In Itachi's chaotic mind…

'"**Because I'll show you what I can do…" NOW WE HAVE HER!!'** the inner Itachi punched in the air in super speed.

'Fuck… Why did I say that? She's standing there and making strange faces…'

'**Maybe she has an Inner too?'** Inner Itachi didn't know how right he had.

'Yeah, right. I guess someone of your cousins invaded her mind…'

'**Haha! Very funny… Now I'm going to my offering room!' **

'Offering room?' Inner Itachi was already gone…

"Itachi?" now it was Sakura's turn to get him back. "Hn?" he really wasn't back full mode but still... "Are you mad at me?" she released her grip on him and began fidgeting with the hem of her blue T-shirt. "Why would I?" he asked and once again locked eye with her. "B-because I took your chance too choose who you wanted to be with…" she got a bit surprised when he put a finger on her lips too silence her. "If I wanted I could have killed you by now. And I choose to give you a chance. You are the most interesting girl I've ever met."

Itachi backed enough for Sakura to release her wings. "Is it something you have to grab at your house or can we go directly?" he asked and waited for her to get ready. "There is one thing I got to get but… Can we walk there, I've only used my wings three times…" she blushed and looked at him. "I'll help you. After all, we have to fly to Fire country" he said and motioned for her to get her wings out. A small hiss escaped her lips when they melted out of her back (A/N: They don't really melt out. it sorta look like when a big amount of water goes down a window). One good thing was that the wings sort of opened the fabric of her shirt and when they grew back again the fabric did the same.

Sakura's wings was black, just like Itachis. But hers had a pink and green shine to them instead of red. Itachi noticed that her hair was just slightly darker and her eyes shined like emeralds. She looked even more mesmerising in her vampire form than her human form. She flapped with the leather like wings. And her feats came of the ground. "Uhwap!" she lost her concentration and fell down on the red eyed vampire again. They crashed down on the ground with a solid _thump!_ "Uh… AH! I'm sorry!" she hurriedly got up and tried to fly again. "Try to do it in a sort of rhythm" Itachi helped slightly.

Sakura complied and got 10 metres of the ground in no time. When she was high enough she leaned forward and angled her wings so she could fly forward. "Like this?" her face was pretty scared but her voice was filled with confident. "Yes. Come on" Itachi took her hand so she would stay calm. She nodded.

**- -Sakura's House- -**

When they got to the small apartment they entered it through the balcony, people would call vampire hunters if they took the stairs. It was in a big skyscraper on the top floor. "Do you like high places?" Itachi mocked. "I fell safer" she simply went into the small living room, the tip of her folded wings almost hit the roof. The only furniture was a loveseat and a table. On the walls pictures was hanging, obviously painted by children. There was a small kitchen connected to the room and past that another room was located. Sakura went into it.

'How does she afford living here? She didn't have parents so is she working somewhere?' Itachi thought to himself. He didn't notice Sakura standing behind him with a medical bag. "Shall we go?" he turned and was greeted with a smile. She held a brown bag, probably containing medicines and other medical stuff. Then he noticed a chain around her neck. It was black and had a metallic shine. "What's that?" he reached out his hand to the cold metal and touched it. "It's a medallion, it belonged to my mother encoring to Taju-ojii-sama" she walked to the balcony again. She put her foot on the reeling, ready to take off. 'Hm… I'll joke a bit with her…' the sneaky weasel thought and showed her so she fell from the railing down into nothing.

Sakura began too panic. But then she remembered her wings and quickly made them work against gravitation. But in the process the medallion slipped off from around her neck. She noticed this and instead of going upwards she went the way she was falling just a few seconds earlier. The crowd on the street had seen her and was running around like maniacs. "VAMPIRE!! VAMPIRE!!" they screamed. Parents took their children and got inside the nearest building. Sakura couldn't care less, her only connection to her diseased parents was on stake here!

The wind whined in Sakura's ears and her face was ice cold. How fast she was going was something she didn't know. About 10 metres from the ground she got the medallion. She changed direction again and flew upwards. A very angry looking Itachi was greeting her. "Why did you do that for?!" he yelled at her. "M-my medallion…" "You could have got yourself killed! You said yourself you didn't know how too fly!" he took a firm grip on her arms and shook her as if he would get some sense in her that way. "I didn't get hurt! But you're hurting me!" tears fell freely from her eyes (She figured that would make him soften).

Itachi realised what he was doing and his hands held her softer, but she couldn't get away. "I'm sorry. But you got me worried" he got her into an embrace. Sakura didn't really know what she should do so she just waited for him to let her go. When he did he took her hand again. "Come on. Now we're going to Konoha" he began to fly and his fiancé had to follow since they where holding hands. 'K-KONOHA?!'

'**OH HOLY SHIT!!'**

'W-WHAT TO DO?!'

'**Just keep your mask on, the old geezer couldn't be alive still, now cloud he?'**

'He 10 000 years for gods sake! He can live for another 5 000!!'

**'Oh, come on! An average vampire that don't have a mate becomes something like 10 000 years! And he doesn't have one!'**

'Maybe you're right…'

**- -Konoha- -**

It was nearing twilight when the pair landed in front of a castle. Sakura gasped and Itachi just walked over to the big double doors and opened them. She ran up to him while she withdrew her wings. But she was still in her vampire form. "Just stay near me and no one will touch you" he said as he saw the nervous look on his soon-to-be mate. He paced down a long corridor and even if they couldn't be seen, vampires was lurking in the shadows. She sensed them.

In the end of the long hall two new doors was reaching for the ceiling. Itachi opened those ones too. Inside a gigantic table was occupied and three lonely figures was sitting at the far end. "Itachi! What have you been doing today, hm? And who is your cute friend?" a woman that looked like she was in her late thirties smiled. Two other men also looked up, one, a younger Itachi with chicken ass hair, and one that was older and was extremely stern looking. "I've got myself a fiancé. This is her."

Everyone's jaws dropped, including Sakura's, excluding Itachi's. 'He confessed without hesitation?' she thought shocked. Then the woman stood up and rushed over to her son. "I'm so happy for you, honey!" she said and hugged him. "Hello, I'm Uchiha Mikoto. Itachi's mother. Who might you be?" the ebony haired woman answered the unasked question and wanted to know the same thing about her new daughter-in-law. "Good evening, I'm Haruno Sakura. Itachi's fiancé" she said with a bow. "No need for that my dear! Now meet Fugaku, Itachi's father and Sasuke, your brother-in-law!" Mikoto seemed over exited over this.

Fugaku stood up and walked over. He reached out his hand for her. "Nice to meet you Fugaku-sama" Sakura took his hand and bowed her head slightly. 'She has manner at least' he thought satisfied. "Sasuke! Come over here and greet your new sister-in-law!" one could tell Mikoto was liking to say 'in-law'. "Hn… But they aren't married yet" the chicken ass haired boy/man also got up and made his way to the little crowd. "Good evening, Sasuke-san" she said with a smile, "you and Itachi are resembling each other very much." Sasuke only 'Hn'ed. 'Pretty hot. Too bad she's Itachi's property' he thought.

"Come and sit down so you can tell us more about yourself!" Mikoto lead her new daughter to a seat beside herself. The other took a chair too, Itachi beside his new fiancé and the other two on the ones they sat on earlier. "So how old are you Sakura-chan?" she asked with a smile. "I'm 17 next month, the 14th" Sakura smiled at them, pretending that Itachi already knew. "Then you are three years younger than him" Fugaku said and thought over how good this girl would be for the clan. 'Inner, you better make yourself useful and write down everything about her!' the Uchiha prodigy commanded his inner.

'**Yeah, yeah! I'm already on it!'**

Sasuke came with the next question, "Is your hair natural?" "Yes it is, if some sneaky weasel haven't dyed it while I was asleep my whole life" Sakura could almost feel the gaze she got from her fiancé. "Sneaky weasel?" Mikoto had on a confused face. "Oh, yes. He's sneaky alright. He sneaks up behind you, put his sneaky hands on your back and pushes you in a sneaky way so you fall down a skyscraper that he so sneakily entered before and under the whole thing he has a sneaky smirk on his sneaky weasel like face" everyone around the table laughed, minus Itachi who was glaring playfully on a certain girl. **'She's asking for it!'** Inner Itachi yelled.

"'Weasel like face'?" Itachi leaned over so his head was right next to Sakura's, "then you look like a bunny." Sasuke gasped, his brother was flirting and joking in the same sentence! "Correction, a bloodsucking bunny" Sakura joked and playfully stuck out her tongue. Itachi chuckled in response and grabbed her tongue with his thumb and index finger. "Ao! Lheth glo! Meini!(A/N: Ow! Let go! Meane! I tried myself to say that… It hurts to hold your tongue…)" she said, as well as she could since her ability to form word was being held outside her mouth. He obeyed after a few seconds and quickly took her lips with his so she still couldn't make any words.

'He's really in love! Even if he might not know it himself…' Mikoto squealed in mind and nearly did it outwardly too. Sasuke sat on his seat and was slightly blushing at the scene before him. When the two broke apart Sakura noticed her brother-in-law's blush. "Aw, do you want one too, Sasuke-san?" she teased. Itachi sent a hard glare at his brother daring him too say yes, even if it was a joke. Before anyone could say something more Fugaku cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention. "What are your abilities Sakura-san?" he eyed looking for something that could give him a clue.

Sakura didn't have the time to reply as the door behind Fugaku opened and a blond youngster and one redheaded man stormed in. "Fugaku-sama! Deidara got poisoned by vampire hunters!" the redhead with chocolate eyes said, his face beaming with worry and stress. "What?! Are the hunters in Konoha?!" the leader for the Uchiha's got up. "No, we killed them. But Deidara got poisoned!" now the blue eyed blond was screaming while jumping up and down. "And now the doctor is away…" Sakura heard the muttering and immediately got up as well. "Where is he?" she demanded to know.

"Huh? Who are you?" the hyper active one asked. "I'm Haruno Sakura and I can heal, now please show me where this Deidara is" she heard Itachi getting up along with Mikoto. "Follow me!" the redhead motioned for her to follow them. She grabbed her brown bag and ran after the two panicked men, her fiancé on her tail.

Soon they got to a room and another blonde was lying on a white hospital bed. Sakura rushed up to his side and found him unconscious. A gash was on his chest, apparently he got the poison from the blade that cut him. She took the collar of the shirt and ripped it open. "Everyone, please stand back for a moment" she calmly said. The men sat down on chairs in the far end of the room so they where facing the medic's frame.

Sakura began her work. The poison was made from heavy metals, which was easily removed if you did it right. She opened her medical bag and pulled out a small bottle with something that looked like green ink and a brush. She took of the lid on the bottle and dipped her painting tool in it. Then she began to make certain patterns, that to an untrained eye would be pointless but to a medic they are very necessary.

"Itachi, can we really trust her?" the redhead asked said man in a whisper. "She's my fiancé, Sasori. Of course we can trust her" Itachi ignored the shocked looks he got. "Your _fiancé_? When? How? Where? Why?" the younger blond leaned closer in a try to get the older male pressed. "Yes. Today. I bit her. Amega. Because. Now quiet Naruto" he replied to the curious vampire.

In the other end of the room Sakura was concentrating hard. Her forehead dripped with sweat and she was getting low on energy. 'Damn you Itachi for taking so much blood from me!' she cursed. She had removed most of the poison by using her magnetic ability but now she had found a damaged kidney, and it couldn't take any heavy metals right now, not even the small amount that still was in his system. She once again dug in her bag until she found what she had been looking for. 'This should help, but the guys need to hold him down' she waved her hand for them to get over there.

Once they where she gave the orders, "you have to hold him down until I have injected all of this intestine repairing poison, ok?" they all nodded while taking positions. Naruto at Deidara's shoulders, Sasori at his upper body and Itachi keeping his legs from kicking around. "I'm starting" she said and put the injector in the wound and slowly pushed the liquid inside it into the unconscious man. He began squirming but the men around him wouldn't let him go that easily.

After one minute she was done and the vampire males backed away again. Sakura put her hand against the wound and slowly healed it. 'Heal from the inside so he don't get internal bleeding… And last make new skin so the wound can close up' when she was done rabble that in mind there was no trace of any kind of injury left. "His life is out of danger. Tell him too keep away from any kind of alcohol for three weeks and too rest…" her breath was irregular as if she had just done a hell of a workout, like having some fun in bed…

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! You saved my cousin's life!" Naruto jumped and embraced her, "I'm Naruto by the way and this is Sasori. I think he and Deidara has something together…" he whispered the last part so that only Sakura could hear, at least he thought. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Sasori yelled and took a strangle grip on his best friends cousin's neck. Sakura giggled and turned around too put away her medical supplies again. As if on cue she fell down to the ground just as she was done.

"Ack! Sakuuu-ura-chaaa-an…" Naruto rasped out still in Sasori's death grip. Itachi was by her side in a flash. "Are you alright?" he asked not caring about hiding his concern. "I would be if you hadn't taken so much blood from me…" her voice was barely a whisper. "Sakura, how long was is since you drank blood?" he lifted her up bridal style. "F-five days…" everyone's eyes widened. "What did you say? Five days?" Sasori asked shocked, while still holding Naruto in the air. "I… I only need to feed once a week… But now when I've used my abilities so much, plus him drinking my blood I'm tired. So I need some new or things will get ugly…" she forced a small smile to appear.

Itachi quickly carried her down the corridor, with a blond and redhead watching him from behind. Soon they came to a kitchen. The dark walls and floor was stained with brown cake mixture. "Kurenai! Kakashi! Asuma! I need blood and quickly!" the angry Uchiha yelled at his chefs. Asuma immediately ran off, while a the brown haired woman called Kurenai took out a glass too put the upcoming red liquid in. "Who's that?" the grey haired scarecrow looking man named Kakashi asked and pointed at Sakura. "My fiancé."

Kurenai almost dropped the glass she was holding and Kakashi's visible eye was wide as a saucer. "Y-your fiancé?" he asked shock clear in his voice. **'No, she's not. Why else would we say it?'** Inner Itachi rolled his eyes in annoyance. The outer just gave a curt nod. "Here's the blood, Itachi-sama!" Asuma came running back holding a big bottle filled with blood. He took of the cork and purled the contents out in the glass that was in Kurenai's hands.

Sakura who was barely staying awake looked at the blood as it was held in front of her. She wanted to take the glass herself but she was too weak at the moment. Itachi who realised this put her down on a chair and took the glass from Kurenai. He brought it to the pink haired girl's lips so she could drink. Her mouth eagerly accepted the, too her, sweet crimson fluid. She quickly emptied the glass and wanted another one. And she got it.

After five glasses Sakura was full. Now she was just sleepy. "Thank you… That tasted great" she smiled at the chefs. "You're welcome, Hun" Kurenai said and stroke her newly found friends hair gently. "Glad we could help" Asuma said and grinned. "Get some sleep so you (giggle) can walk tomorrow" Kakashi had his face behind book Sakura knew all to well. "So, you're a fan of Icha Icha paradise? Jiraya would have been proud of himself…" she sighed and stood on her two feats, "um… where's I supposed to sleep?" Itachi walked up to her and took her hand. "In my room" he said, a hint of seduction mixed in.

"Oh, yeah. That's right! I'm your fiancé now!" Sakura scratched her head sheepishly. "Yes you are and there's no way out of it" Itachi began too walk and she was with him. "See you guys later!" she waved her hand at the ones left in the kitchen. They waved back.

Once the (love) couple got to Itachi's room Sakura stood in awe. His room was as big as her whole apartment was! The dark, dark red walls had a metallic lustre. Black furniture was placed around the room, mostly by the wall. A black king sized bed was across from the door and it had crimson coloured covers. Two gigantic windows was on either side of it. And a door to her left was probably leading to a bathroom.

"This place is… very big! My apartment was half the size!" Sakura didn't bother too hide the fact that she was impressed, even if Itachi would probably tease her about it. "Then you must like it" he said with a smirk. "Yeah, I do!" she was about too take a step when she got pulled backwards and hit something solid. "Huh? What are you doing?" she asked a bit surprised. She got turned around so she was facing her man (A/N: that sounds so lame, I know). "I thought I was going to get something as a reward for saving you" he faked a hurt look, like had done earlier that day. "Hm… Maybe you will…" she whispered in his ear.

Sakura pulled back again and kissed Itachi. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. Loving and tender. She felt a wet tongue slid over her lips, wanting entrance. And she let him in. His tongue explored her cavern, and stopped a bit longer on her canine teeth's. She investigated his mouth too but in a more shy way.

When they broke apart after a few minutes Sakura was looking very tired. "You should sleep now. You've had a tiring day" Itachi mumbled with his nose in her hair. "And who's fault is that?" she mocked tiredly. "Go to sleep" he ignored the mock and instead showed her backwards so she fell down on the soft bed. She kicked of her shoes and took of her T-shirt and jeans, the rest she left on. He pulled back the covers so she could go under them.

"So, am I really such a bad boyfriend?" Itachi brought up the question he had asked on the library. "Yes" Sakura smirked when he twitched. "You're a lousy boyfriend but a wonderful fiancé" she said and stroke his cheek. **'Aw, man! She loves us! Good thing we love her too!'** Inner Itachi jumped around and threw confetti and flowers all over.

Itachi took of his clothing and crawled over Sakura to lay down beside her. "Goodnight bunny" he mumbled and wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't run away. She only let a moan out in reply since she had already fallen asleep…

**-- - - - - **

**AW!! How cute isn't that?! He don't want her too run away from him… I WANT A BOYFRIEND TOO!! Damn… why do I do this ItaSaku pairing? Because they are a perfect fit, yeah but… I like Itachi too…--sobs—**

**Now, some questions I want to answer before anyone wonder:**

**Sakura and Itachi, and everyone we have met so far, are pureblood vampires. They can be out in the sun light in their human form and they don't get affected at all, in the vampire form it only stings at their skin. Half bloods can't be out in the sun light if they are in vampire form because then they will burn up. Vampires need to feed every second day if they are going to stay healthy, they can only live without blood in five days (But then they enter a coma), except Sakura and other that where brought up by Danzou.**

**If this whole thing with Itachi purposing to Sakura is confusing here is the explonatin:**

**When a vampire drink blood from another vampire of the opposite gender they claim each other as their own. So you could say Sakura is Itachi's property now. **

**Vampires get older like humans until they are about 35-45 years old, then they stays looking like that many years old humans even if they find a mate. If a vampire finds a mate in, for example, their twenties they stay like that. Vampires with mates becomes 20 000 years and if they don't find a mate they becomes 10 000-11 000 years.**

**Abilities is sort of like the ninja stuff, like ninjutsu, genjutsu etc. Some are natural and can't be learned by other vampires but some, like minimum water controlling, can be learned by everyone even if someone's fit better for it then others. Healing is a natural ability but anyone can learn it, but not as powerful as naturals. Sakura have many hidden abilities and being able to remove metals from something is **_**not**_** something others can learn.**

**Yep! Now I hope I've given answer for some of your questions! Just ask me if you still don't understand! **

**AngelOfOurDarkness**


	2. Chapter 2 edited

**(Sorry, It wasn't a new chapter, just a small editing with that concert in the end)**

**AOOD: Hello! I'm too lazy to write a intro so Itachi say the thing for me will ya?**

**Itachi: Me-san do not own Naruto or any of the characters you recognise from the anime/manga.**

**Me: Now start the story! And Itachi is VERY OOC in this chapter, but it's cute how he treats Sakura . **

**Itachi: Damn… with her OOC I'm in BIG trouble…**

**Chapter II- Pair of fights and Pair hunt!**

Sakura woke up after having a really pleasant dream. She found herself curled up against something warm. Her head turned and she stared in Itachi's face, who was still asleep. 'Oh, yeah. I'm his fiancé now… Shit, yesterday was one of those days you don't want to happen often' she grumbled a bit and tried to sit up. But that seemed impossible since a sneaky arm was around her waist and only wrapped around her tighter the more she tried to get away. So she took a soft grip around his wrist and carefully, to not wake him up, she lifted his arm of her.

When the covers no longer covered her she got very aware of how cold it really was in the room. Sakura's skin got goose pimples and the hair on the back of her head stood on end, she decided it was really cold. She got of the bed and walked to the bathroom door. The inside was stunning. The walls and ceiling was black, or at least midnight blue. Small white dots was supposed to look like stars. The small shelf's on the walls and next to the bathtub had small candles standing on them. And the tub wasn't too small either. It could surely make places for both Sakura and Itachi without problem. 'Hentai! Don't think such thoughts! We have known each other for a day!' she slapped herself mentally.

A shower was on her right, that was what she was going to take. Her lingerie quickly came of and she turned on the water. 'Sorry if I wake you up, weasel.' She snickered at the thought of how he would react is she called him that. A small moan escaped when the water finally got warm and purled down her body.

After about twenty minutes she was done. She found a towel that was just enough to cover her private parts. She grabbed her lingerie and went back into the bedroom. Itachi was still asleep. Then she saw her medical bag, 'when did that come here?' She opened it and pulled out some new clothes. 'Since he's asleep I'll put them on out here' she thought and threw the towel to a chair. Then she put on pink underwear and a dark pink bra. "You look just fine without that on you."

Sakura yelped and turned around. There, smirking in the bed, Itachi was watching her with hungry eyes. "Ack! Why didn't you say you where awake?!" she shouted at him. "Because you didn't say you would leave me alone in bed" he defended, still smirking. "I did it because I didn't want to wake you up! You really are a sneaky weasel!" she blushed and averted her gaze to a spot on the wall when Itachi got up, he wasn't wearing any shirt. "No need for that, you'll see a lot more soon. When you have seen how sneaky I can really be" his arms once again came around her and lifted her up. Then he put her down on the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" Sakura blushed when Itachi got on top of her and stared in her eyes. "Here I come and think I've chosen a smart fiancé…" he shook his head slightly, "or is she just very innocence?" "The second. And I'm not stupid!" she added and made a pout while crossing her arms. "Oh, sorry. But pretending being angry won't help" he chuckled an grabbed her wrist and held them with one hand over her head. "I don't pretend!" she huffed and squirmed, not getting her hands free.

Itachi smirked wider. "I think you need too save you energy for something else…" he purred and kissed her. Sakura stopped struggle and responded his actions by moaning slightly when his hand lightly stroke her breast.

BANG!!

"Itachi, breakfast is…" Sasuke was standing in the opening of the door, looking completely shocked. His brother was doing… _Things_ in bed with Sakura! It wasn't so shocking as the younger brother thought, they where engaged after all. "Are you frozen to the spot or do you want us to continue so you can teach something?" the elder asked as he got himself into a sitting position covering his fiancé from unwanted looks with his body. "HELL NO!!" the door slammed shut again. 'Come on Sasuke! They are a couple! It's not that strange that they would do things like that!!'

Sakura got up in a sitting position just like Itachi. He turned and smirked, she was almost as red as the covers they where sitting on. "What's wrong Sakura-chan? You don't have a fever, do you?" he teased and pulled her to him. "If I have one I know how to get rid of it…" she smiled and kissed him again. The heat in her cheeks transformed into a cute pink. "Won't your… parents get angry… if we don't show up… for breakfast?" she said between the small peeks on the lips she got. "Mom wouldn't mind that much and father he will throw questions on you without stop until you go crazy. And besides, why can't I have you for breakfast?" he added the last part against her ear causing her too shiver.

Itachi smirked even more when Sakura pressed against him a bit more. "But… If your dad don't get his questions answered now he will have even more when we see him next time" she noticed how he went still, probably thinking about how to counter that one. She slowly got away from the bed and went to were her bag was standing and took up the clothes she had dropped there before. The white blouse wasn't very tight so she could move freely. Then she put on a pair of dark brown pirate trousers. The lancing on either side of them where filled with senbons and needles, an old habit from her childhood. Lastly she took her green open toed sandals and slid her feats in them.

"Hurry up or I'll go without you!" Sakura opened the door and was just about to take a step out of it when she got scoped up. She opened her eyes and got aware of that she was being carried over Itachi's shoulder. "Let me go!" she yelled at him and began shrugging to get out of the grip around her waist, 'how the hell did he get dressed that fast?!' "Stop moving or I'll never let you go" he threatened her playfully. "Well, in a way you aren't supposed to let me go… But I want to walk by myself" she began to squirm more but didn't get anywhere, so she just propped herself on her elbows against his back so she didn't look like a sack of potatoes.

Sakura was about to complain again when Itachi opened the door to the room she had meet his family the day before. Inside said persons was sitting on the same places as yesterday. Mikoto was smiling and trying to hide her laughs while Fugaku just smirked slightly. Sasuke hadn't even turned to face them, probably thinking about the incident from before. "Good morning everyone! Itachi put me down now!" she waved and hit the man who was carrying her lightly on the head. "As you wish" he let go of her so that she would've fallen to the floor. But to everyone's surprise she put her hand against the ground and twirled around on it before getting to her feet's. "I said **put** me down, not **drop** me down. Geez, you don't have any manners at all, no offend Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama" she said as her hands dusted herself of. "No offence taken, Sakura-chan. Come and sit, breakfast is about to be served" the ebony haired vampire female made a gesture for her new daughter to sit beside her.

Sakura complied and sat down beside Mikoto with her fiancé next to her. "Have you slept well tonight, Sakura-chan?" a delighted smile spread across the older woman's face. "Fairly well, thank you" the smile got even bigger. "We didn't get a answer to the question Fugaku asked yesterday, would you like to tell us?" the time to reply got cut short again as the door that led to the hall slammed open. "WHO IS THE BITCH THAT HAS STEELED MY ITACHI-KUN?!" a black haired girl screamed and caught sight of the poor, confused pink haired one.

The unknown girl stomped up to Sakura. "I'm Makuri, not nice to meet you. Now… YOU, ME, OUTSIDE!!" the not unknown girl grabbed the shocked Sakura and dragged her until they where outside. "Um… I'm Sakura, nice to meet you Makuri-san" she smiled nervously. "Cut the crap you bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?! You just goes up to guy and squeeze them on every thing they have and then you leave them?! How dare you?!" the accusing finger pointed at the not understanding victim. "What do you mean? I've never done something like that. And I wouldn't leave Itachi even if I was turned into a human for it" Makuri's jaw dropped ten centimetres.

Without one more word Makuri charged with a katana in hand against Sakura. She swiftly avoided the weapon but didn't make a move too attack. "Come on! Fight me GOD DAMN IT!!" with that the pink haired girl disappeared. A kick made the other one fly up in the sky. "I don't want to hurt you. So just tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do. And that kick was just to get you to listen to me" her voice was so calm it was hard to believe she had got very affected by the words from before. "Shut up! You are one of those rich girls that have been living at a fancy mansion and now you just want to get higher in the social life! Itachi is mine and no spoiled brat is going to take him from me!!"

Sakura boiled on the inside and as fast as Makuri landed in front of a extremely big cliff she ran with a raised fist. Instead of hitting bone, that it had been planned to do, it hit the stone instead. It didn't shatter immediately but her arm was buried, at the least, to half her upper arm. When she pulled it out again cracks formed from the hole and slowly worked their way to the side of the white stone. Within a matter of seconds it laid on the ground, noting more than small stones left. "Don't ever talk to me like you know me. That and underestimating me has been many people's last mistake" when she turned around her long fangs was revealed and her wings slowly formed behind her.

Makuri also got into her full vampire form. "What would a brat like you know?! My parents don't care about me and the person I love the most is engaged with a pink haired freak!" Every vampire that had came to witness the battle could almost hear the string that snapped for Sakura. Her nails got longer and her hair got longer too. Her face was wearing a almost warm smile. "I won't kill you. But if you don't stop talking as if you know me you don't know what pain you are signing yourself to" the smile disappeared and a smirk replaced it.

"Shut up!! GRASS SWORD!!" Makuri cried out and four swords made of grass pointed at Sakura. "Grass isn't going to help you much…" then the swords aimed for their target and hit. Or at least hit the wings, that was completely unaffected. A thin layer of something shiny covered them. "You have to get something harder than silver to get to me by the moment" the pink haired girl bent down and picked up some stones. Then she threw it at her enemy. "Diamond prison" she said calmly as the stones formed a cell around the shocked girl.

Makuri hit the glass looking bars with her katana, but the clear material didn't even get a scratch. "What did you do?!" the prisoner demanded. "One of my abilities is to transform ordinary stone to diamond, and magnetism is one too. As you can see I also have more strength than other vampires do" Sakura calmly walked to the prison. "And I have many more tricks hidden up my sleeve that can make you wish you where never born. After all, that is what I was raised to do. Torture. Before I escaped and left living alone in different towns. I've lived hell of a life, and I'm going to live the rest of it happily. I didn't come up to Itachi, it was the other way around" her hand gently patted the diamond and it turned into stone again.

No one had heard the last part of the conversation between the two females and no one really wanted to find out. Except for our favourite boys; Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori and of course Itachi. Sakura came back and she was in her human form again. "I hate it when my hair gets longer…" she muttered for herself. "I am sorry, Fugaku-sama. It seamed our conversation was cut short again. But I will satisfy your curiosity by telling my natural abilities. One: magnetism. Two: creating diamond from stone and sand. Three: healing. Four: strength over the average for vampires. Five: sensing what level other vampires are. Six: I can go inside my enemies minds and find their fears and weak points, and I have more abilities that I haven't learned about yet" she took a well needed breath and smiled.

Itachi took a hold of Sakura's arm. "What did you say to Makuri?" he demanded. "Nothing…" she turned her face away, a clear sign that she was lying. "Sakura, please tell me. And what did you mean with 'underestimating me has been many peoples last mistake'?" everyone wanted answers, and was going too try until they got it. "Fine, but not here. Inside…" she muttered and followed him to another room in the mansion.

The big windows and sofas made it clear that this was a living room. The fireplace had been used on the night before, if you should believe the smell and burnt wood. "Sit down, Sakura-chan. You must be tired after the fight" Mikoto made a gesture against the sofa and made herself comfortable on it. Everyone, Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Itachi and Fugaku obeyed. "Sakura-chan, nice to meet you. I'm Deidara and thanks for healing me" the blonde with long hair said cheerfully. Itachi glared, since when was someone except he and Mikoto allowed to say call his flower Sakura_-chan_?

'Wait, my Sakura-chan?'

**'HELL YEAH!! WHO THE HELL TOLD THAT DAMN BLONDE HE COULD CALL SAKURA-CHAN WITH CHAN?!'**

'Shut the fuck up! She's about to start!'

"So I guess you want to know why I said what I said to Makuri and um… well…" she paused and took a deep breath. "It's probably best if I tell you my life so you can understand the reason better. I've never known my parents, they died when I was a baby. I was sent to a foster home here in Konoha, with D-Danzou…" she clearly held fear for this person since she stuttered at his name. "When I was five he found out about my abilities and trained me to become his little _machine_. I trained until I passed out and when I was sleeping he filled my dreams with pictures of people getting tortured and killed… On my seventh birthday he learned me how to torture in the most cruel ways…" some of the persons sitting in the room flinched and wondered how on earth she was able to remain sane. "When I was eight he sent me on my first assassination. One year later I killed the snake sannin, Orochimaru. Not without help of course, almost the whole army under Danzou's control was there but it was me that killed Orochimaru" her shoulders was shaking violently and tears started falling. "I-I tried to escape… I r-really did… B-but it w-wasn't until Jiraya a-and Taju-ojii-sama c-came that I was able to d-do it."

Sakura got up and started walking against the window. "I-I just can't take things like 'you don't know how it feels to not be loved' or 'you have a good life'… The first one that has showed me some kind of affection when I got out of there except Jiraya and Taju-ojii-sama is Itachi. I protect the ones that are kind to me, and if someone is taking them away from me I… I just can't control myself…" she paused once again and turned to face the ones that was watching her with pitiful eyes. "The reason I haven't been flying much is because when I'm in my full vampire form I can barely control myself if I don't get blood. And don't look at me like that, I hate pity" she finished with a tear eyed smile.

Itachi got up and walked to her. "Don't cry, Sakura. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you" he embraced her and kissed away her tears. Mikoto was smiling on the sofa while drying away her tears. Fugaku also got up, "if it isn't to much to ask of you, Sakura-san, I'd like to see you fight a member of our clan in your vampire form." Sakura's eyes snapped open. "I can do it… But if one is going to fight me he isn't going to live more then five minutes if I lose control. At least take four, two to hold me off and one to carry out the hurt…" the care she shoved for persons she didn't even know was so catching it made the Uchiha woman cry a little more.

Fugaku nodded. "Follow me" he said and walked to the window and opened it. He jumped out and let his wings appear. Itachi did the same but lifted his loved one so she didn't need to have her wings out more than needed. Once they landed two other Uchihas was standing next to a table with weapons on them. "You are going to fight Shishu, Vandera, Sasuke and Itachi" the clan leader stated and pointed to the weapons, "you may chose one weapon."

Sakura walked to the table with crimson cloth. Everyone had expected her to take a katana or another powerful weapon but to their surprise she took a small fan made of bamboo. "I'm set" she said and got into fighting stance she slowly became a vampire again. Her hair got even longer so it reached to the small of her back and her claws was at least five centimetres. Also her canine teeth's was two centimetres outside her mouth. "I'm sorry if I hurt any of you…" she whispered and closed her eyes. 'Shishu is an eight, Vandera, the only female it seams, is seven. Sasuke is six and Itachi is nine, shit! He's strong!'

'Yeah, but we are an eleven out of fifteen in our vampire form!! And we haven't learned how to control the rest of our abilities yet, imagine how we will be when we does!!' Inner Sakura did the V-sign with her fingers.

Fugaku raised his hand and cleared his throat, "start!" With that Sasuke and Vandera ran at her, in vampire form. "Katon: Gokakyuu!!" (A/N: I don't know many techniques in Japanese so many will be in English. Sorry about that but I think fireball jutsu sounds better in Japanese… And many will be ones I've invented myself!) Sasuke cried out and fire erupted from his mouth. "Katon: Housenka!" the woman shouted and smaller fireballs came flying. "Wind style: Cascade air waterfall" Sakura calmly made two flicks with her fan, making air crashing down around her looking like waterfalls. The fire was put out and the target for it was only a bit tousled in her hair by her own wind attack.

Next was Shishu, he ran at her with a katana in each hand. Sakura smirked, he was using **metal** against her. "Earth style: precious metal spikes" she slammed down the fan in the ground and silver, gold and bronze followed it up again in form of spikes. She threw them up in the air and then made a big wave with the bamboo in her hand and the life threatening metal travelled in a blinding speed. But since he has speed as one of his natural abilities he avoided them, not without effort. "My turn! Fire sword dance!" his swords began to burn and he threw them at her.

Sakura stepped aside for the swords but they turned and flew against her again. Just as they was going to hit her stomach they stopped. "My abilities is magnetism. Such a weak technique won't stop my powers" she calmly took the swords and threw them back at the owner. Then she searched for Itachi with her eyes.

But just as Sakura was about to turn around a body came out of the ground. It was Itachi with a raised fist and it got the girl flying up in the sky. "Great, Itachi! You got her!" Vandera grinned in triumph. "No, I didn't" he replied and set of after his fiancé. "What do you mean?!" Sasuke shouted and also lifted of the ground. "She jumped in the right moment and her chin was always a few millimetres over my fist" he smirked at the thought that his wife would be stronger than him if things continued like this. **'Come on! Let's get to the next level! SHANNARO!!'** Inner Itachi pumped his fists in the air.

Itachi's smirk grew and soon he had just as long fangs as Sakura and his claws got longer together with his hair. 'What? His level is on thirteen now! How the hell did that happen?!' she thought, very frustrated. "What's wrong Sakura? You don't have a fever do you?" he mocked seeing that her cheeks was red, with anger of course. "Actually, I haven't. But you are going to get some broken bones if you keep on mocking me" this wasn't the Sakura they had come to know. This one was more cold and had bloodlust all over her. "Katon: Gokakyuu" he said and a extremely big and almost blue flame formed and went against the girl. "Water style: Antarctic water explosion!" her voice was a bit more stressed now, but not much.

Water rose from the ground and formed a sphere around Sakura. Just as it looked like it would steam up from spinning so fast it shot out against the fire. They collided and took each other out. Itachi dived inside the hot steam and found, with is sharingan, the girl that had her fan ready to cut some flesh.

Sakura slashed with her fan, but Itachi was already gone. Then she felt someone behind her, it was Shishu. "Fire style: blue fire prison!" he yelled and blue flames surrounded the pink haired vampire. 'SHIT!! Now the seal is hurting too… I can barely keep myself under control as it is!' she let out a terrible scream and gripped her neck. When her shouts of pain stopped and her body hung loosely in the air, still in the flames.

Itachi, Sasuke, Shishu and Vandera flew over to the prison and carefully examined the seaming dead prisoner. The first mentioned wanted to rip through the fire and see what was wrong with his love but something in his gut told him to don't. 'Sakura… What did that Danzou do to you?' he barely had time to finish the thought before a shock wave of extreme power pushed them all backwards. Sasuke and Vandera hit the castle wall and was knocked out. Shishu and Itachi was thrown something like 20 metres backwards.

'What the hell? She is up in at least thirteen now! Maybe even fourteen… But how?' Itachi saw how his fiancé turned to him and her eyes where flat, completely emptied of emotions. "Thank you for giving me the control over her body again, Itachi-san. I have tried for a few years now to take her over so I can destroy Konoha…" it wasn't her voice. It was the voice of an old man who said the words. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to her?!" the outraged Uchiha yelled. "Hm… So you are precious too her. And the other way around it seems. Then I will punish her for running away by killing you with her own hands" she, or he, said and waved the fan, creating a massive wind force.

Sakura then attacked him, and he was just barely reflecting the hits. Soon he found himself backed up against the wall. The fan in her hands was in a perfect position to crush his throat. 'Will I lose her this way? By her giving up?!' he closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. Slowly he lifted his eyelids and was met with the sight of a furiously crying girl.

Sakura's hand with the fan was only millimetres from his throat. Her hand was shaking and it dropped the bamboo. She slowly flew backwards, not wanting to believe that she had almost killed the one she love. 'I-I nearly k-killed him… I'm o-only a-a tool… I can't protect the one I love… I'm only a tool…' unknown to herself she was rambling the things she thought as she cried even harder. "'Torture is the key, to kill is to free'. 'You have no past, no future, no dreams. Train and fight to kill no matter who's the target'" her mouth automatically said all the things that Danzou had been trying to get into her head in her childhood.

"HELL NO!! YOU SICK BASTARD!! I'M NEVER GOING TO KILL THEM!!" Sakura grasped her head as she screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" her wings, claws and fangs began to retreat back inside her body although it seamed something was fighting the process. Her body fell down on the ground shaking violently and going into a foster position. Her hands held a firm grip on her shoulders and her eyes was shut tightly. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Mikoto came running followed by Fugaku, Deidara, Naruto, Sasori, Sasuke, Shishu, Vandera and Itachi. When they didn't get a reply panic broke out.

While everyone stood around and tried to get a response out of the unconscious girl Itachi picked her up and flapped with his wings. They flew inside the living room they had left before fighting. He, with his amazing speed, ran to their bedroom. While passing servants and clan members that gave them weird looks, the ones that could see them that is, he glanced down on the girl in his arms and each time getting angrier on the person who did this to her. Once they got to the door he was searching for he kicked it open.

Sakura let out a painful moan when she was put on the soft mattress. "It… Hurts…" she said and gripped the back of her neck again. Itachi kneeled down and carefully removed her hand and hair so he could see what was hurting. Small letters was tattooed on her skin and read _'To torture is the key, to kill is to free. Weapon No. 024'_. **'WHAT THE HELL?! WHO TOLD HER SHE WAS A WEAPON?! I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!!' **Inner Itachi was totally pissed off, which could be proved by the way he was stomping around and swearing.

'Fuck yeah! I'll make her tell me and…'

**'"Make her tell me"?'**

'If necessary, yes. I'm not going to let her get hurt!'

'**If you "make" her she will get hurt, by you!'**

'I won't hurt her baka.'

**'You just called yourself a baka! We are the same! And you will hurt her!'**

'Then you will too. You said yourself we are the same.'

'**Don't concentrate on me! Look at Sakura-chan! She's gripping on our hand so hard!'**

It was true. Sakura held on so tight as if Itachi was the only thing that kept her from falling down a cliff. And in her world, he probably was.

Suddenly all her movements stopped. The only thing signalling she was still alive was her chest, which moved up and down in a steady rate and her hand gripping on to his. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Emerald met crimson ruby. A weak smile graced her lips. "Your eyes are pretty…" she said and slowly lifted her hand to his face. She caressed his cheek and tears filled her orbs. "I'm sorry… I almost killed you…" her voice was filled with pain and regret. The water in her eyes swelled over and she cried silently.

Itachi dried the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry. It wasn't your fault. And besides, it made me curious of what kind of match you would give me in the night" he smirked when Sakura's cheeks got red as tomatoes. "Stop teasing me or you'll never find out!" he raised an eyebrow at her. 'Any other girl would've said something like "Pervert" or "don't you dare go there". But that is also a reason I choose her, she isn't like any other girl, or whore for that matter.'

'**Hey! Did you just call her a whore?!'** Inner Itachi was flaming up.

'No, I meant that she isn't a whore.'

**'Oh… Good, because I would've killed you if you had called Sakura-chan a whore!!'**

'You would've killed yourself?'

**'Yeah!'**

'You really are in love, aren't you?'

**'Hell yeah I am! I can't wait too make her ours!!'**

'She already is…'

**'I mean like our ours! You know when we have had sex! And when we are married!'**

'I wonder what Sakura-chan would say if she heard you say that…'

**'You called her with –chan!'**

'Oh, I haven't done that before?'

"Itachi? Are you still in this world?" Sakura's voice made Itachi drop the conversation with his inner. "Yes, I am. Was there something special you wanted?" he asked seductively. "Yeah… I wonder what makes you take care of me…" her words was filled with so much… wondering? "Because you're my fiancé" he said plainly. "Oh…" she pushed a smile but her eyes turned down in sadness. 'So I'm just his fiancé… Oh, well. We just got engaged because he thought I was a human. That's what it was. A mistake… That's all it was, a mistake' her smile faded and a sad frown replaced it. How could she be so stupid? It was just a mistake and here she goes and fall in love…

Itachi noticed the sad look on her face. "If you think it's just because you are my fiancé you're wrong. It's because you are precious too me" He was on his knees now and gently laid his forehead against hers. It was very cold. "Sakura-chan… Are you freezing?" he asked and looked her in the eye. Sakura nodded slowly, "but I'm used to it… When I was with Danzou I used to sleep on the floor without a blanket. He said it was necessary training…" she felt the waves of anger from him. "But… but I was fine with it! So please don't get angry on me" she said quickly after seeing his outraged eyes staring at her. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"B-because you look so angry… and the fact that I was too weak to escape…" Sakura turned her gaze down felling bad for being weak. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the guy who treated you like that" Itachi kissed her softly and noticed her blush, which made him smirk. "you should sleep for a while. You have had a tiring day" he stated and pulled back the crimson covers. "Yeah… but I have to take off my clothes…" she sat up and took off her shoes. Next her blouse and trousers followed. "Do you want help with the rest?" he asked, obviously flirting. "Urgh… I almost killed you and you acts like some kind of Casanova…" she got under the fabric and pouted.

Itachi chuckled. He stood up and removed the black mesh shirt and black pants. Sakura blushed and watched a seeming very interesting spot on the wall, just like earlier in the morning. "Bunny, is there a crack in the wall or is it just very interesting since you keep looking at it?" he teased and smirked when she sat up and glared at him. "No, it isn't! And don't call me bunny!" her glare got more angry. "Then why do you keep looking on it? And I call you bunny if I want too" he chuckled once again. He slowly sat down on the bed and pulled her to him.

Sakura got even redder.

"Are you still cold?" Itachi asked and placed Sakura on his lap. "Yeah…" she whispered and leaned on his chest. "But you're warm…" she whispered again and snuggled closer to him. He slowly laid down with her on top of him. Then he took the covers and placed them over himself and his fiancé. "Sleep tight, bunny. Tonight we'll go hunting…" he closed his eyes and soon sleep had claimed them both.

-- -- -- --10 hours later

Sakura cracked her eyes open and what met her wasn't something she had expected. Instead of skin colour or red she was greeted with blue. 'What the…?' she rapidly sat up and stared at the men sitting beside her bed. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she shrieked. "Itachi told us too get you since you have been sleeping for 10 hours and we're going to hunt!" the one with most shining blue eyes, Naruto, exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked but she didn't get a reply since the two guys beside her was practically drooling by now. "He is here, resisting the urge to snap a pair of necks" someone said from the door. It was Itachi who gave the two blond cousins an extreme death glare. Naruto and Deidara gulped and immediately turned around so they had their backs at the girl on the bed. "Huh?" she looked from the blondes to the raven haired to herself, seeing that she was only wearing lingerie. She yelped and incredibly fast got the covers around herself (A/N: I can't do that fast! I'm clumsy so…). She looked like a cocoon.

Itachi chuckled and walked to the bed. "Do you play you're an insect who will transform into a bee soon?" he asked and smirked when Sakura popped her head up from the fabric. "No! And I'm no insect!" she protested. "Of course you aren't. You're a bunny" he stated and smirked more when she glared. "I'm no fucking bunny, you evil weasel!" she pouted and turned in the soft bed. "You're right, you aren't a bunny, you're a hare" he chuckled once again.

'What the hell? Itachi is flirting?! And joking!! It must be snowing in hell or something…' Deidara thought and nudged Naruto in the side while pointing at the door. The younger got the idea and silently tip-toed out of the room, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

Sakura sent a glare again, saying 'you follow them'. "Get out so I can get dressed!" she demanded. Itachi stood his ground, "it's not like I haven't seen you before…" "You… YOU!! GET OUT BEFORE I PUNCH YOU THROUGH THE WALL!!" she got up on her feats. **'Why the hell is she so fucking angry?!' **Inner Itachi held up a sign with '??' on.

'How the fuck should I know?'

**'She's your fiancé!'** Now he held a paper with a picture of the outer kissing Sakura.

'She's _our_ fiancé! You've said yourself we are the same!'

'**Yeah, yeah… But you better obey her! She's looking like she's going to kill us any second now!'** Inner Itachi was right. Sakura looked like braking bones was the only thing that could calm her by now. "Out." She said sternly. This time Itachi obeyed and hurried out. But before he shut the door he stopped to say something, "we're going in half a hour. Be ready and meet us in the dining room."

"Ok! See you later" Sakura said cheerfully. 'What the hell? Wasn't she just pissed?' Itachi thought before he walked out and shut the door. **'Hell yeah! That scared him!!'**

'Huh? What the fuck? Weren't you gone?'

**'Do you want me to be gone?!'**

'Sometimes, yes. Sometimes, no.'

**'What about now then?'**

'Now I want you to help me decide what to wear!'

**'Oh!! Lets go to our thing-shrinking bag!!'**

Yes folks. Sakura has a medical bag that can shrink things to the size of a toothpick, or smaller… Think of having one of those girls!

Sakura approached her bag and looked in it. Clothes of all sorts, medical supplies and 'girl things' where floating around in it, in the air of course. Her hand reached down and took as many clothes she could hold before dragging them up. Once she let go of them they created a big pile of fabric. 'Ok! Now, something challenging… Something flirting so it won't be hard to seduce some dumb ass that think he can get laid with me… Oh God. What is Itachi heard me right now?' she snickered at the thought.

**'OH, OH!! That black dress with those black laced shoes?'**

Sakura averted her eyes to the clothing her Inner had pointed out. It was a gorgeous black dress with square neckline, tight arms which got wider by her elbow, the skirt part would go to her knees and the back was lanced with white silk. On the chest it was a white cross. Also small flounces was sewed on the neckline. 'Perfect! And I remember buying the shoes for this dress.'

The boots was also extremely elegant. The white lacing had small pearls of diamond on them (something Sakura fixed herself). The heel was about 6 centimetres. And it was in fake leather (A/N: I hate real leather! Just so you know I'm against making clothes of animals who gets killed for it!!).

"That should do it…" she said to herself. **'Accessories?'**

'Oh, yeah! Thanks Inner!'

'**Nemas problemas!'**

'What… the… fuck… was that?'

'**Oh, something I snatched from a Swedish friend!'** (A/N: Ehem… Someone maybe have thought of who that Swedish friend is? –starts whistling-)

'O-k…'

Sakura dug in her bag again and saw her small jewel case. "Got ya!" she said cheerfully and pulled it up. The silver box had a cherry blossom on it, crimson coloured of course. When she lifted the lid she was greeted with beautiful jewellery's. Two necklaces, one in silver and one in gold. A matching pair of earrings and bracelets. 'None of these is going to be good…' she thought and lifted the bottom of the case. 'He, he! No one has ever found these things!' she thought to herself and grinned at the glimmering jewellery's. Her eyes stared at the metal and diamond lying before her.

A necklace of white gold had a grey diamond teardrop hanging from its swirling metal. 'Perfect…' Sakura smiled warmly at the gold. It had been the first masterpiece she had ever made. Next she took a pair if earrings. The grey precious stone hanging from the shiny silver sparkled. 'I think I'll shower before I put this on' with that decided she got up and headed for the bathroom.

- - --

20 minutes later Sakura was ready. The black dress hugged her curves and made her more beautiful than she already was, which made her look outstanding. She had made her hair curl after she had put it in a pony tail falling down over her right shoulder. The gems in her ears and around her throat made her eyes shine like the moon, in a green way of course. "I wonder if Itachi will like it…" she mumbled and smiled widely. **'Of course he will! We look so hot he must be gay if he don't like this!'**

'Even if he don't like it he isn't gay!'

**'What the fuck girl?! You looks like the hottest woman on earth! Even a gay man would commit that you look fabulous!'**

'Thanks Inner.'

'**No problem Saku-chan! I love you!'**

'Where did that come from?'

'**You don't want me to love you?'** Inner Sakura almost began to cry.

'Of course I do! I love you too, in a sister-to-sister way that is…'

**'KYA!! LOOK AT THE TIME!! WE ARE ALMOST LATE!!'**

Sakura blinked once and saw the watch in the nightstand, it showed 21.55. "Shit!" she cursed and hurried our of the room. Her shoes gave of a _click, clack, click, clack_ sound as she ran, along with the diamond pearls small plinks. She saw the door she had been searching for and slowed her pace from dashing to walking. She wasn't panting, but she was breathing a bit heavier and deeper than before. Her hand got a hold on the doorknob and turned it. The door easily opened for her and she stepped into the dinning room. 10 set of eyes was immediately on her.

Itachi stared at Sakura. His face and body didn't reveal anything, but his mind was filled with questions in a millisecond. How could she look so beautiful? Why had she put on such a challenging dress? Where did she get the jewellery? Is it possible to look like that after less than half a hour? Why is she blushing, isn't it just him looking at her? His mind snapped out of the questioning and looked around the room. His eyes got a look of anger when he saw that all males (excluding Fugaku) was practically drooling now.

"Who's that hot girl? And why is a human here?" a blue, shark looking man asked and pointed at Sakura, he was still taking her in. Itachi sent a deathly glare. "I-I'm a vampire…" she whispered while looking down. "Are you going to hunt with us? Do you want too make company?" another man with black hair and black eyes asked as he walked against her. "Um… W-well actually I…" she was cut of again. "I could find a nice victim for you" the man said and reached for her arm when his wrist got gripped.

Itachi was glaring at the man. "I think she can take care of herself, _Gaely_. She will be accompanied by me if you are still worried" he added as an afterthought. "And why would I let you? It's not like you own her, _Itachi_" Gaely said with a glare. The tension got so thick between them Sakura thought she could cut it with a knife. "For your information, I practically do. She will soon be my mate" his voice was soft, yet every vampire heard, "That means she will be accompanied by me." The cherry blossom began to get really angry. "For _your_ information, a female vampire can choose who she wants too go hunting with. That is if she isn't a mate to anyone. So basically it's my choice who I want to hunt with…" she huffed.

The people in the room gaped, no one had ever told Itachi that he was wrong in such a tone. "But I choose you. You're the only one who isn't ogling at my breasts… Or is a mate" Sakura softly said and smiled. The persons who had gaped sweat dropped. She cold be so… so… swift in emotion?

Sakura leaned up in her toes so she was at ear level with Itachi. "Can you tell me how this works? I've never been out on a pair hunting…" she whispered. He would have gone lost with pleasant shivers when her breath fanned by his ear if he hadn't seen Gaely glaring at him. He sighed and whispered, "I'll tell you on the way…"

Mikoto stood up. "Now when everyone is here I think we can get moving. Follow me!" she said cheerfully and motioned for everyone to go with her through the door to the hall. Sakura and Itachi walked in the middle. He had an arm around her waist and walked on her right side. "Your hair looks nice…" he purred so that not even a vampire could hear if they where more than 40 centimetres away. Luckily she was only a few cm away. He played a bit with one of her locks and when he let it go he 'accidentally' brushed his fingers over her breast. She blushed madly.

The small group of vampires came outside. Most of them had already released their wings when the last ones was on the grass. Sakura let out a small hiss when her wings got out. "Will you be ok?" Itachi asked and squeezed her a bit tighter. "Yeah, but now you better tell me what we'll do on a pair hunt. I read a book about it once but I never had the time too come to the part of how you do the whole thing…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Itachi sighed once again. "Come on. Everyone is ready for takeoff. Are you?" he gripped her hand when he saw the nervous gaze. Sakura nodded and spread her wings. They began to move up and down in a steady rhythm. Soon they where high up in the sky. She smiled at the feeling of the cool night air. Suddenly a memory from the night she had escaped washed over her.

"_Sakura… You belong here… Never forget… You are just a weapon. You won't be seen as anything more than a tool. That is why your parents died. They used you in the wrong way…"_

Sakura stiffened and grabbed on the hand holding hers harder. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She hadn't even noticed that they where flying really fast forward before she got aware of the cold, yet kind air coming under her dress. 'Lucky me vampires don't get cold by things on the outside when they are in vampire form…' she thought and quickened her pace. Then she suddenly remembered something, "are you going to tell me?"

Itachi turned his face to Sakura's. "A pair hunting is when a pair of vampires first feed half of their need on a human they find on their own and then hunts another human to get for their partner. If the pair is mates or engaged they suck blood from each other instead of finding a human for the other" he explained and then turned to the way in front of him again. "Oh…" she also turned forward. 'Wait! I'll have too drink his blood?!'

**'I'm sure it's yummy…'**

'Shut up…' Sakura growled a bit over her inner's squealing and purrs that was only to herself. 'I'd like to fly like I did the first time…' she sighed and let go of Itachi's hand. He gave her a glance out of the corner of his eye. But then he saw that she was smiling and with his Sharingan he could tell that she was about to fly upwards. And so she did.

Sakura smiled widely and began to do graceful spins. She didn't get dizzy since she had been training to spin and throw weapons at the same time. When her eyes opened, Itachi was in front of her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was flying" Sakura said. "We are going to land here. There is an out-concert in a park and there is where we will be hunting" he simply stated and gripped her wrist. He gently signalled that they where going down. Her shoulders shivered in delight by the thought of hunting. It had been a long while since she had had a real hunt.

The trees on the ground came closer. Sakura had the urge to stop and search for a place without trees that could surely mess up her look. Much to her surprise the trees seamed too _move_ out of the way for them. "What the…?" she mumbled to herself, but Itachi snapped up what she was saying. "One of my mother's abilities is to control trees" he stated and turned his body so he would be landing on his heels. She did the same. With a few flaps of her wings she landed safely.

Mikoto came up to them. "Sakura-chan, did the flight go well?" she asked with a smile. "It did, thank you. When will we meet here again?" Sakura was tapping her toe in the ground because she was eager to start. "In one hour. I'll see you later" the older woman disappeared in a flash, like most the other people. Only Vandera had stayed. "Sakura-san. I thought you might not know the way to the city so I'll show you" she said.

Sakura nodded. "It's very nice of you too do so" she smiled. "You where very brave this morning…" Vandera said as they began to walk. "I hope you have much patience. Itachi can be very cold at times, it's like certain periods" she said and stared in the ground with a smile, recalling a memory it seamed.

"You will feel lonely at times. That's how he is… acts kind one moment, cold the next. He has been like that since our grandfather died. They where really close" Vandera sighed. "But I think you will be able too melt his heart, if only a little" she smiled.

Sakura couldn't really find words. So she just went on and thought about what had been said to her.

--

Vandera and Sakura had parted about five minutes ago. She was currently at the outdoor concert with a famous band called Three Days Grace. Right now they where singing 'The animal I've become'. A very fitting song. The pinkette saw a guy standing with a few friends. He was quite a looker, but not near Itachi's level. Then again, who is?

But enough thinking. Sakura have too get his blood, he was her prey for the night. She approached him with swaying hips and a seductive smile. "Hello, gorgeous. You wanted something?" the man asked. "Actually, yes. Can you come with me?" she asked innocently. The other guys around them made small wolf calls. "Sure…" he smirked and followed her.

Sakura led him to a dark alley. "So what was it?" he pushed her against the wall behind her. "I want…" she paused and her fangs grew, "your blood." She gripped him and roughly pushed her teeth's in his neck. He tried to scream, but when a vampire bite a human their voice goes numb.

When Sakura had feed half her need she knocked him out, healed the marks and walked away. Just then the music stopped. 'Oh yeah, now I'm going to drink Itachi's blood… I'm nervous!'

**'What is there to be nervous about?'**

'Um, I don't know what will happen!'

**'What could happen?'**

'I might hurt him! or it might hurt me!'

**'Did it hurt him when he drank our blood? No. Did it hurt us when he drank our blood? No. So the chance it's going to hurt us is slim to 0!'**

'O-ok…'

Sakura hurried to the clearing. When she arrived she was surprised to see Itachi there already. "Hi" she said shyly. "Hello… Bunny" he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I think you have something for me…" he said seductively as he kissed her neck. "M-maybe…" she stuttered out. "Good" he said as his canine teethes grew. He slowly punctured her skin and waited for a moment before he began to suck. She let out a small moan.

Itachi growled when the blood flowed over his tongue. It tasted sweeter this time, like strawberries or candy. He had never liked candy much but this… This where something that tasted so good it clouded his mind. Pictures of Sakura filled his thoughts when the red liquid went through his throat. If a person could be addicted to another, he was.

Itachi hadn't fed half is need on a human. He had only took a third of what he needed. But no one ever had to find out. Besides, it wasn't forbidden to do so.

Sakura whimpered slightly. She had been emptied of a lot of blood by now and wanted some in return. So Itachi removed his mouth from her neck (even if it was against his will). The girl quickly sunk her teeth's into his neck immediately sucking his blood. Her soon-too-be mate jumped slightly, this was his first time getting bitten. But he realised it was something to enjoy. The pleasure was just as intoxicating as her blood.

Now he knew why she had shuddered when he (accidentally) proposed.

After a few minutes Sakura broke away from him. "That… Tasted good" she said as she wiped away the small amount of live substance that trickled down the corner of her mouth. "I'm honoured" Itachi smirked at her. "Don't get so full of yourself!" she hit him lightly on the chest. "It's your fault from the beginning" he swept her of her feats and took of into the sky. "H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking us home" Itachi said and set off in full speed. "But the others…?" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "They will know that we returned to the castle. You should sleep now" he demanded. "But-" she was cut off. "Sleep" and so, she did just that, in the arms of her loved.

-- -- -- --

**AOOD: Now, how did you like to be OOC in this chapie, Itachi?**

**Itachi: Well, the sooner I get to do her the better…**

**Sakura: Excuse me? Am I just some kind of sex object to you?**

**Itachi: No, but when I have made love to you you're mine.**

**Sakura: -Blush- I said I'm not some kind of object!**

**Itachi: No, you're a bunny.**

**Sakura: Hey!**

**AOOD: (Itachi is teasing Sakura in the background) Oh well… PLEASE!! Shut up! You sound like an old married couple!**

**Itachi & Sakura: -didn't notice Me-**

**AOOD: Uh… Everyone ignores me! Please review so I know I matter to someone in this world!**

**Some Question answers! (All just for my story!)**

**If you wonder why vampires are up in the day here's the answer:**

**Vampires don't need to sleep much so they are awake at that time of the 24-hour period that last the longest. Right now it's summer so they are awake at the day, when it's winter they sleep on the day and is awake on the night. **

**About vampires breathing and having heartbeats and all that jazz:**

**When a vampire is a baby up to when they are about 8 they have their internal organs working because they need them. Under their early childhood they are like humans so they don't need to feed so often. When they grow up they keep their heart beating so they can please their mate(--). Also they keep their other organs in work by habit, even if they can live perfectly without it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AOOD: Yay! I want to dedicate this chapie to my best friend!**

**Sasori: Get on with this annoying story already!**

**AOOD: Sasori-khun (--****My own word, -kun and –chan together)! You're so mean to me!**

**Sasori: What am I supposed to have you for if I can't make a puppet of you?**

**AOOD: I hope you're kidding… Or else I won't pair you with someone.**

**Sasori: I don't care.**

**AOOD: Not even if it's… Ino or Kisame?**

**Sasori: OMG! –Fall down unconscious-**

**AOOD: Hehe… Please don't tell him, but he will be with someone in this story… -Evil snicker-**

**Chapter III- Test of trust**

Sakura woke up. She was lying in her and Itachi's bed, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Nice to just leave me like that…" she muttered and looked at his pillow. A letter where placed on it. "Huh?" she took the envelope and opened it. In it some big bank-notes with a white paper. She carefully pulled the paper up and began too read.

_Good morning Sleeping Bunny._

_I went on a mission to Amega and will be back tonight. It was a short notice. You can go to town and buy yourself clothing (I left some money for you in the envelope if you hadn't noticed)._

Itachi.

"A.k.a Sneaky weasel" Sakura ended the letter for him. "I'm going to hit him when he comes back" she growled. That man could be annoying without even being somewhere near her! She silently cursed in mind and decided to see how much money he had left her. Her eyes almost flew out of her head.

1 000 bucks!!

Sakura gaped. "I left you some money, my ass!" she yelled angrily, "I hate being spoiled!" She threw up her fist in the air as a sign of anger. "I have my own money, damn it!" she was SO going to hit him when he came back! "I'M GOING TOO KICK HIS SORRY ASS!!" she jumped of the bed and angrily walked to her medical bag.

Suddenly it knocked on the door. "Sakura-chan, it's Deidara. I'm coming in, yeah" the door opened and there stood the long haired blond. "KYA!! GET OUT!!" Sakura shrieked, she only had her bra and panties in. "Ah!" he gasped when she flung a chair on him. "What the fuck, Deidara? You were supposed to wake up Itachi, not peak on one of his little fuck toys" a man with white hair said as he poked his head through the door opening. "Hey, she's fucking hot!" he exclaimed.

"GET OUT!! OUT! OUT, OUT!!" Sakura screamed so loud the white haired man fell down on the floor. "What the fuck?" he held his ears. She didn't reply since she had already slammed the bathroom door shut.

Sakura huffed and puffed. 'Who the fuck was that?' she asked herself.

'**Dunno… Maybe a priest?'**

'Yeah, riiiiiiight'

'**What? He might be!'**

Sakura rolled her eyes and took of her under wear. "Wait, when did I take off my dress yesterday?" realisation dawned upon her. "Itachi… you are so dead…" she was too angry to scream.** 'What? You think he used us and raped us in sleep or something?'**

'No but he took off our clothes! And I'm sure that isn't all he did!'

'**What kind of kinky dream did you have?'** I.S. asked eagerly.

'He might have felt us up and… Hey! I don't have kinky dreams!!'

'**Yeah, right. Remember, I see everything you dream and just yesterday I saw some pretty interesting pictures of you and him… should I take it in detail?'**

'NO!!' Sakura yelled in mind with a small whine coming from her mouth to distract her thoughts from her dream. And it worked, after some pulling on her hair. "Lets take a bath!" She smiled and turned the tap on the big tub. When it was filled to half she stepped down. A soft sigh escaped her lips, it had been such a long time since she had a bath. In her apartment she could only shower. Her long hair made a kind of shelter over her body from unwelcome looks. **'Now we only need Itachi and things will be perfect!'**

Sakura didn't have time too say no before her head was filled with different pictures of her kissing, touching and fucking Itachi. 'Gah! Inner! Stop it!!' she tried to get the stupid (but sexy) scenes out of her head, but they only came more. Her cheeks where red as tomatoes and her lower region seemed to be unusually hot as well. "Inner, stop it or I'll… I… Will live as a nun!" she sighed when the passing images stopped.

Sakura took a deep breath and put her head under water. When she came up again she was wet over her whole body.

--

40 minutes later Sakura was on her way to the dinning room. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto came running with waving hands. "Good morning, Naruto" she said with an irritated smile. "Huh? Are you angry with me or something?" he asked with chibi eyes. "No, no… It's just that Itachi is a big bastard sometimes" she muttered the last part. "He is? I mean, he can be a bastard too us, but too you?" he paused, "what did he do?"

"He undressed me while I was asleep, left with a short note and left me money! I hate being spoiled!" Sakura threw her arms up in the air in anger. "He undressed you?" Naruto became beat red. "Naruto! You perv! I bet you have had Jiraya as some kind of mentor!" she accused him. "You know ero-sannin?" he asked, still red. "Yeah!" she glared right out in the air.

Naruto laughed. "He is my godfather" he smiled. "Oh?" Sakura oh-ed. "Yeah. By the way, have you eaten anything?" he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Nope, was on my way" she replied. "Great! Then you can go with me to Ichiraku Ramen!" he took a hold of her hand and began to drag her after him. "N-Naruto!" she protested.

They passed through the dinning room where the head family of the Uchihas was eating. "Sakura-chan, good morning!" Mikoto smiled. "Good morning Miko-" she couldn't complete her sentence before Naruto began too drag her off again. "Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!" he cheered. "Sakura!"

"Yes?" Sakura turned slightly. "Did Itachi tell you that he is on a mission to Amega?" Mikoto asked. "Well, he really didn't tell me, he just left a bloody letter and money! Damn him!" the girl did her act of anger (throwing her hands up in the air). The Uchihas heard her grumble something like 'undress', 'feel up', 'kick' and 'leave' as the blonde dragged her outside.

--

"A meat ramen, please!" Naruto grinned as he told the shop keepers daughter, Ayame, his order. "Coming right up, Naruto-kun! And your date?" she smiled at Sakura. "I'm not his date. But I take a… special, please" Sakura smiled too. "Ok!" Ayame turned and gave her father the order. "If you aren't Naruto-kun's date, are you his girlfriend?" she asked with gleaming eyes. "Heh… Itachi would kill me if she was" the blonde said sheepishly. "Itachi? Uchiha Itachi? The Uchiha prodigy and womaniser?" the brown haired girl raised a brow.

Sakura visibly stiffened. "What?" she almost hissed. "You don't know? He has always been seducing his victims and had sex with them before sucking their blood. And he do seduce vampires too, at least that's what I heard" Ayame nodded for herself, not noticing the dark aura her female customer was giving of. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto called for her. But he didn't get an answer.

'So he seduce other woman?'

'**That bastard! I guess he just came to that bloody clearing yesterday before us to cover up that he had been fucking a fucking HUMAN!!**' I.S. cried out, kicking and stabbing an Itachi dummy.

'Yeah… But what if it's just rumours?'

**'Then I might consider to forgive him…'**

"Sakura-chan? You alright?" Naruto asked for the third time. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Sakura smiled, her happy mask on. "You looked so sad and…" he didn't continue. "A meat ramen and a special! Please enjoy!" The shopkeeper said and placed two bowls in front of the vampires. "So what is your relation to Itachi?" Ayame asked. "He is going to be my mate soon" the pink haired girl gave a real smile this time. "Oh…"

The two vampires began to eat. Naruto was eating as if his life depended on it, he had eaten 5 bowls when Sakura was done with hers. "Naruto, I'm going now. I'll see you later" she said and walked down the street after paying her meal. The blonde waved after her, while ordering another bowl.

Sakura smiled, the problem about Itachi was forgotten for the moment. She saw a small shop with weapons. 'Maybe I can watch…' she thought and went into the store. On the inside several windmill shuriken and other big weapons was hanging from the ceiling. Kunai and senbons together with some kind of pistol laid neatly on big counters.

A man stood behind the pay office. He looked rough and had a big scar on his forehead. His hair was ruffled but his eyes gave off a warm and experienced look. "Good day, lady. Are you interested in weapons?" he asked, his voice surprisingly young. "Yes. Especially senbons" she smiled. "Why is senbons so interesting for you?" he asked as he walked up to the needles on the counter. "Because they look harmless but can inflict more pain that a windmill shuriken" she took one up and weighted it on her finger tip. "This is a tad too heavy on the back… But it's easily fixed" she concentrated and small corns of steal spread out around it.

"There, perfect" Sakura smirked slightly. "Very impressive. You are a vampire at a high level, lady" the man said. "Thank you, sir" she said and laid the senbon down. "I'll get going now. See you some other time, sir" she bowed her head. "Yes, do so" he said as she walked out.

Sakura came out on the street again. In the short time she had spent inside the town had filled with more people. She continued on her way, looking for a store where she could by clothes. She saw one and walked in. The inside was tidy and well sorted. It was large too. She saw a woman with blue hair and a flower pin in it. She looked really familiar but couldn't be placed.

After a while of thinking a light bulb came over her head. "KONAN!!" she shouted right out. The cashier looked strangely at her. And the blue haired woman turned at her name. "S-Sakura-chan?" she asked in shock. The two stood and stared at each other for a while before running into an embrace. "SAKURA-CHAN!! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Konan shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

Sakura cried too, but couldn't utter a word, just happy sobs. "Sakura-chan! I missed you so much! I thought you where dead!" Konan said and hugged her friend tighter. "I-I missed you too, Konan-chan!" she whispered. "Konan, why are you screaming?" a man with orange hair and piercing came out of a changing room. "I-I found Sakura-chan!" the bluette cried and swung the girl in her arms around so she faced the man.

He gaped. "Sakura-chan?" he asked in disbelieve. "P-Pein… PEIN!!" Sakura screamed happily and threw herself on him. The cashier had left her spot behind the office too let the uniting friends be alone. "I can't believe you got out of there…" Pein whispered in her hair. She had been like a little sister to both him and Konan. "Wh-why not?"

"_He_ seemed to hold so hard on to you" Pein joked. "I… guess so" Sakura said. "But why are you in Konoha, Sakura-chan?" Konan asked. "Um… Well… I'm engaged" the pinkette smiled awkwardly. The two older vampires chins dropped down to the floor. "WHAT?!" the oldest girl screamed. "SAKURA-CHAN, IF HE FORCED HIMSELF ON YOU I'M GOING TOO KILL HIM!! AND TAKE YOU WITH ME!!" she hoffed and poffed after screaming. "N-no. He didn't. And I don't think he would let you take me… He's very possessive and protecting of what he think is his."

Konan glared but then became pale. "I only know four that is like that… one I can exclude right away, but" her face wore a frown. "Please don't tell me it's…" she didn't utter the name. "Sakura-chan, who is it? If he isn't worthy of you I will take care of him, personally" Pein said darkly, no unworthy man was getting his fingers on his… **their** little sister. "Um… Well… It's…

Uchiha Itachi."

Silence.

Sakura cracked an eye open and saw that their chins had dropped again and they looked like this: O.O. "W-what?" she asked. "You can't be serious… We aren't talking about the same Itachi" Konan said slowly. "I think we are" Pein said lowly. "He proposed to me two days ago…" Sakura had a deeeeeeeeeeep blush, and inner struggle.

Pein and Konan just gaped. "You are NOT fucking serious…" she said. "Afraid I am" Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "No fucking way in the bloodiest hell of all fuckers…" the bluette was cursing again. "The Itachi we all know is a womaniser and sneaky bastard… That he would choose our innocence little Sakura…"

"I don't know about the innocence part… But let's pick clothes for me, shall we?" the younger vampire said awkwardly and walked to a stand with clothes. Konan and Pein could see the darkening in her otherwise so green orbs. They decided to let the matter be, for the moment.

--

A hour later Konan and Sakura was sitting in a cafe, happily eating their chocolate pastry and strawberry cake. "So you still loves strawberries, huh?" Konan pointed with her spoon on Sakura's dish. "Yep! And you still eat to much chocolate!" she retorted. "Heh…"

"Soooooooooooooooooo… Have you and Itachi done 'that' yet?" Konan smiled smugly and raised an eyebrow, all the while looking too innocence. "Konan!" Sakura would've gone into an angry fit, but since they where in a cafe she decided not to. "What? I just asked if you have done 'that' yet!" the older of the two defended herself. "Exactly!" the other glared. "So you have done it!" the bluette smirked. "No!"

O.o: the other customers in the cafe. -.-: Konan. : Sakura.

"Um… How long have you and Pein been mates then?" Sakura asked as her blush subsided. "Eh… About two years…" Konan flustered. "So you have done 'that', then?" the pinkette smirked when her friend got even redder. "Got cha" she said. "Y-you shouldn't be so proud!"

"Why not?" Sakura snickered. "You can still get older…" Konan grinned when her 'sister' got pale. "Not for long" her eye twitched. "So where did Pein go?" she asked as she drank the last of her coke. "He went back to the castle to deal with something, and get all our bags there" the bluette smiled. **'Something to deal with, huh?'** I.S. smirked.

'Hehehe.'

Konan put some money on the table. "Shall we get moving?" she asked. "Yeah" Sakura walked out the small cafe. The two continued down the street. "When is the ceremony?" the bluette suddenly asked. "Huh?"

"The mate ceremony" Konan helped her friend. "Oh… I don't know, actually…" Sakura scratched her chin. "I guess it will be soon…" she said. "Ok. Hey Sakura" the older vampire tilted her head to the side, "I'll just go in there for a few minutes. Why don't you head back to the castle?" "Yeah, see you later, then" the Haruno hugged her friend as they went different paths.

After about 2 minutes Sakura walked by a park. Children was playing in the green field. 'They're so lucky…'

**'What do you mean, Saku-chan?'**

'They have a childhood. They have the freedom to play and do whatever they want to.'

Sakura smiled warmly and stood for a while and just watched. Just when she was about to get going she heard giggling from behind her. She immediately turned her head and peered through the trees and what she saw made her freeze.

**Itachi** was sitting with **Makuri** on his **lap, kissing** her **neck!**

'**What the fuck is happening in this shity situation?'** Inner Sakura stared.

'N-no…'

Sakura backed a few steps. This was NOT happening! Itachi wouldn't kiss another girl!

"_You don't know? He has always been seducing his victims and had sex with them before sucking their blood. And he do seduce vampires too, at least that's what I heard"_

"No…" Tears welled up in her eyes. This was impossible! The only person in her entire life she had trusted with something as real Love was… 'Who could I be so stupid? I've known him for 2 days… and here I go and fall in love.' She bit her lip.

"I HATE YOU!!" Sakura yelled at the two, but they didn't seem do notice. With another painful yell she ran. "SAKURA-CHAN?!" Konan shouted as she saw the girl. "What the hell?" she scratched her head. Then her eyes went to the woods to her left. Her eyes narrowed and paper flowed around her…

--

Itachi landed outside the mansion he called home. He had just started that recently, because now he had something to come home too. It was twilight so she should be back from town, if she even went there.

"Oi! Itachi!" Pein came strolling. He got a look telling 'speak'. "You better prepare before you go to Sakura-chan. She got pissed off in town" he said. Another look saying 'why?'. "Someone told her about the womanising rumours going around about you. And didn't you know she hates to be spoiled?" he asked. Itachi let out an irritated sigh as he walked to the doors.

Itachi walked through all the rooms and corridors until he came to his and Sakura's room. He collected his thoughts and entered. He had been expecting something along with the lines of 'Why the hell are you even here?!' or something being thrown at him. But that wasn't quite the case.

Sakura was laying under the covers on the bed, loud sulking and sobs coming from her. **'Damn it! Why is she crying?!'** Inner Itachi demanded to know.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked as he stood beside the bed. "Go away…" Sakura sulked again. "What happened in town today?" he put his hand on the duvet and was about to pull it down when she spoke again. "Do you even have to _ask_ that?" she hissed. "Hn."

After another sob she spoke. "First, you leave me with a bloody note with money! I hate being spoiled!" she muttered. "So I was told." "Second, Ayame at the ramen shop said you are seducing your victims and fuck them before sucking their blood" to that, Itachi was speachless, she thought he had done a _human_! "Third, I saw _you_ and_ Makuri_ in the park, having some _fun_!" he saw her curling up tighter against herself.

As the fact was being thought through in Itachi's mind Sakura whispered something. "I hate you…"

Itachi's eyes widened as the word became clear to him. He felt hurt and anger wheal up inside him. His wings tensed and his eyes became even more red. His clawed hand yanked the covers off the girl as he gripped her arm. "_What did you say?_" he hissed dangerously. "I," she looked away, "hate you."

His hand took her face so that she was forced to look at him. "_Come again_?" "I…" she closed her eyes, "hate you!" More tears flowed down her cheeks as she uttered those words. "I don't believe you" Itachi simply stated, "if you really mean it, then say it straight to my face."

Sakura forced her gaze to his eyes. "I… I…" she _couldn't_ say it. She _couldn't hate_ him.

"I have never gone as far as to take a human to bed. I have been in Amega all day. I do not like Makuri, never have. I left the note so you would know where I was." Itachi softened his grip on her, but she still couldn't get away. "Then please explain why I saw you and Makuri in the park!" Sakura yelled at him.

"One of Makuri's abilities is illusions. She must've known you where there" Itachi let go of her face and his hand came to rest against his bite marks. "You know I wouldn't do that to you…" he whispered. "How can I trust a sneaky weasel?" Sakura asked. "Maybe this will help." He dug in his pocket and took out a note from Jiraya.

'_Dearest Sakura, I'm so proud of you for catching a guy as Itachi! We wondered what would happen between the two of you. You seemed irritated with him at the library, but I guess he took you out to eat, no? Taju and I wish our best for you. _

_With love, Jiraya._

_P.S. Can you send me some 'information'?_'

Sakura swallowed hard. So he had been in Amega all day? **'What do you think?! That he faked the letter?!' **Inner Sakura yelled. Without thinking about it, she threw herself at Itachi. "I-I'm sorry… I don't hate you at all!" she whispered as she buried her face in his chest. She was about to say it again when he responded her embrace.

He laid her down on the mattress and tugged her in. "Sleep." Right after he said that, her eyes closed and her breathing became even. "I have something to take care of."

--

**This is an abrupt end, but I don't have energy to write more…3 And don't complain on me, I will kill you :3**


	4. Chapter 4

AOOD: Here's another chapter

AOOD: Here's another chapter! For the last one, I didn't think I would get so many angry reviews against Makuri! I thought someone would say: 'Good! Sakura deserved that' or 'she needs to toughen up a bit!'…

**Sasori: Angel-chan, no one will write evil reviews to you, I'll beat them up if they do :(**

**AOOD: AAW! Would you do that for little me?**

**Sasori: Yes. **

**AOOD: I want to own you so I could take you home!**

**Sasori: Me too, Angel-chan, me too…**

Chapter IV- The mating ceremony

Sakura woke up. She noted she was twisted within the covers on the bed. She grumbled a bit before she looked around. No Itachi in sight. "Damn it, Itachi! You just leave me here!" she shouted out to no one. She didn't see a letter on the pillow so she assumed he was somewhere in the castle.

With a low mutter Sakura sat up and let her feet hit the floor. She looked down on herself. No decent clothes. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" she screamed furiously. After taking some calming breaths she walked to the bathroom and undressed. She stepped into the shower while thinking of ways to punish Itachi for taking off her clothes, _again!_

The hot water ran down her body, washing away all dirt. Sakura stoke her neck, and when her hand came on her bite-mark she hissed. 'What the hell?' she thought. She quickly shampooed her hair and then got out. She walked to the mirror and looked on the bite-marks Itachi had left on her. A ring that looked like Itachi's sharingan was visible around it.

'Didn't we read about this sometime? 'When a mark, special for every individual, appear around the bite-marks the two engaged are ready for the mate ceremony. The mark often appears about 3-5 days after the engagement'!'

'I got to find Itachi!' Sakura hung her head as a wicked smirk appeared on her lips. "And then I'm going to beat him up" she snickered devilishly. She took a towel and wrapped it around her. She skipped out of the bathroom and to the closet she had her clothes in. She took some underwear and a halter dress with cherry blossoms on the bottom. She also put on a pair of ballerina slippers. She walked out of her room.

Her steps soon took her to the dinning hall, where Mikoto and Fugaku where eating. "Good morning, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama" she nodded politely at them.

"Sakura-chan, you are finally awake! Come and eat with us!" Mikoto smiled.

"Actually, I have to find Itachi, so I don't have time to eat" Sakura put up her hands in front of her.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Um…" What should she say?

"You are ready for the mate-ceremony" Fugaku eyed her neck with cold eyes.

"Uh… Yes…" Sakura whispered, unsure of what to do.

"Sakura-chan, that is wonderful! Come with me before he comes back!" the elder vampire rushed out while holding Sakura's wrist. They walked quickly through halls and corridors.

"W-Why can't I talk to Itachi?" Sakura almost crashed into Mikoto's back when she stopped. She got pushed inside a room by the older vampire. "Mi-Mikoto-san! What's happening?!" she almost became afraid my the hurried female.

"Please sit down and listen to me." Mikoto was completely serious.

Sakura obeyed and settled in a black couch. The room they currently where in was big. Across the room there was a kind of shrine with a soft mattress at the base. The other walls where empty of any sort of decoration except a door that probably led to a bathroom.

"I assume you want to know why you are here" Sakura nodded at this. "Well, three days before the ceremony itself, the day when the marks on the mates necks appear, the female is taken away and is locked up until the ceremony. This is to strengthen the bonds and deepen the affection between the two. You are not allowed to talk to Itachi, or touch him for that matter, until the ceremony is complete and you are alone in the room. I would guess Fugaku is having this talk with Itachi this moment, seeing how I feel his chakra flare." Mikoto added a warm smile. "I will have to leave you now. See you tonight when I bring your meal."

"Huh?! I haven't eaten for 10 hours!" Sakura whined.

"The first day the female isn't supposed to eat more than once. See you later Sakura-chan!"

"Wait!" the door shut and the lock clicked. **'I bet it's a chakra seal on it too. Locks don't affect vampires.'**

'You're probably right. I'm not getting out…'

'**What will we do? We're going to be without Itachi for three days!!'**

'I don't think that's the biggest problem…'

Oh, Sakura, how wrong you can be.

-- 3 days later (I'm sure you don't want to know what Itachi did during that time… **shudder**)

Sakura sat by the shrine in her 'room'. She had been sleeping on the sofa and on this mattress. The later was the more comfortable. She was wearing a black dress (black has the same meaning to vampires as white has to humans) that showed her shoulders. The wide arms was far to long for her, just like the skirt that was split in the side (showing her leg ever so slightly), but that was how it was supposed to be, encoring to Mikoto. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back.

But that was not something to take notice of. What anyone would look at first was her pale skin, that was paler than usual, and her dull green eyes. The aura around her had become still. The otherwise so cheerful mode she usually gave of was down to a sad loneliness. She hadn't feed for six days, and being apart from Itachi so long took a tool on her.

She heard the door open. She turned her head and saw Mikoto walk in, in a blue cape. Itachi was walking right behind her. He was in his vampire form.

Even though her eyes lit up, she forced herself to look at her lap. I would only be harder to not touch him the longer she looked at him. He sat down on his knees, just like she, across from her. Mikoto, the oldest Uchiha female from the main branch, was the only one allowed in the mating room except the soon-to-be mates.

"I, Uchiha Mikoto, is the witness for this mating ceremony between Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi." She focused chakra into her fingertips and made a five cornered star in the air. "You will be truthful towards your mate for the rest of eternity, in this life and in the afterlife?" she held her hand at one part of the star.

"Yes." Both of them answered.

Mikoto made the part of the star around her hand shine blue, and then moved to another part. "You will forever lend your blood and abilities to each other, in both times of need and times of want?"

"Yes" They said again. Sakura dared to look up. Her gaze clashed with Itachi's and saw how it immediately turned from completely emotionless to worried. Was he worried about her? For what?

"When the day of pregnancy come, will you, Itachi, protect her and the child at the cost of your life and death?" Mikoto's eyes narrowed softly at that. She could not imagine how it would feel if anyone was denied the eternal sleep. When she got his approval, she lit yet another part of the star.

"Will you, Sakura, forever be faithful and supporting towards Itachi, in times of need and lust?"

"Y-Yes" Sakura did not stammer because she was lying. She was just so weak by the moment, and the Uchiha's both knew that. Mikoto lit the fourth part of the star.

"Will you ever regret this decision?" Mikoto was referring to the ceremony itself. This was the last chance to break the engagement.

"No."

The part Mikoto was holding her hand against lit up. Then she took her other hand and wrote her name in the air. "I, Uchiha Mikoto, have been the witness for this ceremony. Both vampires have answered truthfully and without hesitation." She looked at the two young vampires before her.

Sakura raised her hand. She wrote 'Haruno Sakura, forever truthful and loving towards Uchiha Itachi.' Under that, she wrote 'Uchiha Sakura.'

Itachi wrote: 'Uchiha Itachi, forever truthful and loving towards Uchiha Sakura.' And he wrote his own name again.

Mikoto smiled and put her hand against the centre of the star. The chakra written words flew to it. "I, Uchiha Mikoto, here and now forge the life and fate of these two vampires, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi. They have promised before me to be faithful and loving against each other for all eternity. I weave their lives together, into the eternal union. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sakura are from this moment and until the end of time mates, to never betray or treat each other badly."

The star let out a bright light and dissolved. One word appeared in its place, 'Forever'. Then it disappeared too. Mikoto bowed and turned, her steps slowly taking her to the door. For the anxious vampires it seemed like a lifetime until she opened the door. And the moment the sound of the lock clicking reached their ears, Itachi flew on his new mate.

He pushed her to the ground with his lips forcefully on hers. His arms sneaked around her waist as he hugged her closer. He was most displeased when she pushed his shoulder. "No kissing for you." She stated.

"And why not?" he growled when she turned her face away.

"You've undressed me two times without my permission" she wanted to smirk when he tugged at her hair impatiently. "And, you left me alone two times in a row when I woke up." She crossed her arms and glared playfully at him. By just him touching her gave her strength a seriously needed kick.

"Don't look on details, I think I'm going to undress you more than two times anyway" now it was his turn to smirk. "Besides, we should take out the most of this night. Tomorrow we will have to part again for one week."

Yeah, that's right. The morning after the ceremony the mates have to be apart for one week. How will the hormone crazed vampire handle this? (A/N: Itachi: I'm not hormone crazed. AOOD: Sure you aren't…)

At the thought of that, Sakura's face became paler and her eyes lowered in sadness. These three days they had been apart she had been weaker than ever before, how would it be if they where apart for one week? At that thought she snaked her arms around him and hugged him while her face nuzzled his neck. "I don't want that…" she whispered sadly.

Itachi responded by tightening his grasp on her as he kissed her forehead. "Me neither" he whispered as he breathed her scent. If something was going to hold them from each other, then it would have to be something necessary, not some kind of idea the ancient vampires had! But he remembered that Pein had said that the bonds between him and Konan had become stronger, as well as the want for each other. That was a reason that was good enough to be apart from her, at least from his point of view. (A/N: Like I said, he is hormone crazed! Ok, I'll stop now…)

Sakura leaned her head back slightly and kissed her new mate. The kiss wasn't harsh, but not gentle either. Their bodies heated as they let each others hands roam freely on the others body. She opened her mouth and squealed when one of his cold hands had found its way through the slit in her dress. His tongue searched her cavern. When he licked over her fangs he broke the kiss. "You have something for me, don't you?" he teased her.

"Maybe. If you promise I get something in return, you can have all of me" she whispered against his ear. She fumbled with the knot that held the long cape he was wearing in place. His wings stretched when it came off.

"I think I may take up on that offer…" he mumbled when he licked her bite marks. He felt her shudder under him. The tips of his fangs punctured her skin and he greedily began to suck her blood. Sakura moaned loudly. She never could have guessed that something could feel this good. Her body surged with some kind of pleasure she had never felt before. The only way she could hold herself from screaming was to hang on to him as good as she could.

"I-Itachi…" she pleaded with a voice that could break a human heart.

Itachi ignored her. Her blood tasted to good, damn it! Why was he forced to be away from her for a week again? If he didn't get to taste her blood, he was sure he would kill every human he would feed on. "Itachi… You're taking too much…" Sakura whimpered as she put her hand on his shoulder.

The Uchiha stopped sucking at her desperate words. He had realised that she, unlike him, had not feed since the pair hunt. He immediately drew his fangs out of her skin, but stayed at her neck to lick the slowly healing wounds in an apologising manner. He would not let one drop go to waste.

"I'm sorry, Love. But you tasted to good" Itachi whispered with a kiss.

"I may forgive you if I get some myself" Sakura smiled at him.

She let her fangs grow, and quickly punctured his skin. She almost moaned at the feeling of his blood flowing down her throat. Itachi himself felt like being on the seventh cloud right now. Even though he lost blood, he felt his body heat with desire. He sighed when her fangs withdrew.

Sakura let her head fall back down on the mattress. The aftertaste of his blood still tingled in her mouth. She watched him as he tried to regain some of his normal breathing. He raised his gaze and his eyes glinted with dark desire. "Itachi…" she moaned when he lowered his lips to her neck.

His hands untied the ribbon that held her dress together around her shoulders. The light fabric easily slipped of her naked body. He smirked slightly before sucking and nibbling at his lovers chest. His sharp ears heard the increasing beating of her heart.

"Itachi…" moaned she again. She shivered when his hands roamed her sides, tummy and thighs. The pleasure was so intensive. The unusual feeling of arousal washed over her when his exposed chest touched hers (she had no idea when he had got undressed). The more she could touch him, the more she was feeling. His wings created dark shadows around them, or maybe it was just the sinful uniting of two vampires that created the dark aura that would kill a human.

A gasp escaped Sakura's mouth when she felt a callused hand on her inner thigh. Unlike humans, the female vampires did not feel pain the first time they had sex. But because of that, they can not have children until 500 years after the mating ceremony.

Itachi dragged his hand along the smooth skin of her leg until he reached the core that would pleasure both himself and her. He gently stroke her to see her reaction. A moan. A moan that was pleasing for him to hear. He inserted a finger in her, and once again her reaction was most acceptable. As he pumped her, he slowly made meaningless patterns with his tongue down her abdomen.

Soon, he reached his destination. He gave her a look before he licked her slit. He watched when she threw her head backwards. As he enjoyed the bitter-sweet taste of her, she curled her hands in his hair. Her legs quivered and a raspy moan came from her throat when he sucked on her clit. His fingers began to thrust in and out of her again as her groans and moans became louder and more desperate.

Before long, she came into his mouth. The salty liquid tasted as good as her blood. As he lapped up the last, he kicked of his baggy pants. He crept over her again and positioned himself. "Are you ready?" he did not want to do something she didn't. When he got her approval he thrust inside of her, hard and fast. Her eyes widened and her back arched.

He thrust inside her over and over again. Each time her moans became louder and her nails clawed more and more on his back. Her legs closed around him, making him go faster and harder. "A…Ah… I-Itachiii…" she panted in his ear. He gave a half huff and half groan in response. "More… Deeper…" she begged him.

To fulfil her wishes he hooked his arm under her leg. "Oh devil! Ah… Mmh…" Sakura bit her lip to be more quiet, but it failed miserably when he hit that special spot inside her. She screamed out when she saw white flashes and stars as her climax hit her. A few more thrusts and Itachi came along with her. Their bodies where covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"I hope you do not think this is over" he smirked.

"I didn't" she knew he would not be there when she woke up tomorrow, so she would savour this night, only for him and her…

**-- **

**AOOD: So, what do you think?! I'm happy with the outcome with this! Although the ending was crappy…**

**I won't be babbling all night because I'm tired, but I was going to say one thing: I am working on the continue of 'The smell of Onigiri'! I hope it will be done soon.**

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! Even if I don't answer, you should all know that I am thanking you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Love you all a lot :D**


End file.
